


Sins Of The Father

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip finds out something from Phlox that throws his family origins and beliefs into question, and Archer has to rethink his relationship about his friend after a visit from his mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a PG-13 friendship/Anguish story set around the beginning of S4 after the crew have got back to Earth, although I have ignored Stormfront. Itâ€™s an AU piece that carries on differently from what we got in Season Four, in that I have based the story on an idea of what if Archer/Trip really were brothers, although unknown to each other. Often their friendship did come across as brother like, so I thought I would take it a bit further in that direction. In the story Trip/Tâ€™Pol arenâ€™t romantically involved but there are deep feelings between the two that emphasize it may happen sometime in the future.  
  
AN: Thank you to my beta â€“ pennyforum  
  


* * *

Prologue

Susan was an architect and sheâ€™d been, in her mind, the luckiest SOB alive to have been awarded the contract to design the Warp Five complex. It never crossed her mind that she was the best of the best in her field, a gifted artist with a flare for originality and forward thinking. Since this new complex was pronounced â€˜Manâ€™s next greatest adventureâ€™, it only seemed fitting that someone of Susanâ€™s talents would be called upon.

Her family wasnâ€™t happy about her uprooting herself to San Francisco so she could be on hand if any difficulties or problems cropped up, but they didnâ€™t want to obstruct her blossoming career. Charles wasnâ€™t happy either; heâ€™d been trying to convince Susan for the last six months to settle down with him and start the family that heâ€™d always dreamed of. He already had a flourishing engineering job with the new undersea reclamation project that was just starting to get underway. So he didnâ€™t think it would be fair to stand in the way of her career, dreams and happiness. He loved her too much to be that selfish.

â€œIâ€™ll be waiting here, for whenever youâ€™re ready or if you need me,â€ he said softly as he gently kissed her on the lips. â€œDonâ€™t ever forget that.â€

â€œI wonâ€™t â€¦ thanks for letting me do this,â€ she replied, feeling the tears start to build at the back of her eyes. â€œYou donâ€™t know what this means, to be given this chance to design something on such a grand scale. I just wish I didnâ€™t have to â€¦â€

â€œHey, youâ€™re my lobster, remember,â€ he interrupted, softly brushing her lips with his finger, â€œno matter how far apart we are or how wide we travel, weâ€™ll end up together in the end. Now get ya butt on that bus before I destroy ma macho image and turn into a weeping mess,â€ he said, trying to laugh and hide his true feelings.

â€œReal men arenâ€™t afraid to cry,â€ she said softly, â€œthatâ€™s what Iâ€™ll always love about you.â€ Kissing him on the cheek for the last time, she waved then turned around, grabbed her bag and boarded the transport for what she hoped would be a new chapter in her life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

That was three years ago.

Sheâ€™d kept in touch with Charles throughout this time, keeping him informed of what was happening in her life and the progression of her design that was slowly coming to fruition. It was lonely at first being in a new city, but she soon made friends with the men and women who were bringing the Warp 5 dream to life; especially one man in particular â€“ Henry Archer. What started out as an innocent friendship, soon blossomed into a full blown torrid love affair.

Henry was the complete opposite to Charles; ambitious with a passion, serious in all aspects of his life, yet exciting with his dreams of far reaching proportions. He was also married; a quality that would usually automatically exclude him straight away, as Susan upheld strict moral guidelines, and being involved with a married man was top of her â€˜not to doâ€™ list.

Sheer frustration with the lack of help and guidance from the Vulcan scientists though, soon drew him towards her as he sought relief and comfort from all the stress and tension that piled on him daily. Emphasizing with his passion at trying to reach out and grab his dream, and lonely from being away from her family and close friends, Susan found herself drawn towards him, until a solid friendship grew between them. Fueled by their mutual attraction for each other, this friendship soon grew deeper into passion and then lust as they both sought refuge in each other, from her demons of loneliness, and his exasperation of being thwarted at each and every turn.

\------------------------------------------------------

Nine months later

Susan had been waiting anxiously all day for this moment. It was nearly seven oâ€™clock and Henry was due any time. Looking at the clock, she brushed her sweaty palms against her apron and checked to make sure everything was perfect. She would settle for no less tonight as sheâ€™d just found out from the doctor this morning that she was six weeks pregnant, so Susan wanted everything to be just right for when she told him.

She was scared at first about what he would say or do; he was married after all, but Henry had informed her in the early days of their affair when she suffered massive guilt at her actions, that his marriage with Sally was generally one of convenience only. Sally didnâ€™t share his passion for his work and resented all the time he put in to completing it. So by the time he and Susan had started their affair, the private nature of their marriage had pretty much dwindled to one of friends and acquaintances, where each was just waiting for an valid excuse to end their relationship permanently.

Susanâ€™s contract with the Warp 5 complex was drawing to a close; the building was nearly complete and the project was set to take off in full swing, so her work was nearing completion. She was already inundated with offers of new projects within the San Francisco area in connection with Starfleet, so she hoped that this pregnancy would be the leverage that she and Henry needed to make a future together.

\------------

For what she hoped would be the final time before Henryâ€™s arrival, she checked her surroundings once more and mentally ticked off last minute preparations: Dinner was keeping warm in the oven, check. Table was set, check. Lights were dimmed and the candles were lit, check. Wine was in the cooler, check, and the bed was made for them to tumble into, after what she hoped would be a memorable night for both of them. All she needed now was for Henry to arrive and the evening could begin.

\------------

Five hours later, there was still no sign as she got up off the lounger and blew out the remaining candle. Henry hadnâ€™t called or rang to cancel or let her know that he couldnâ€™t make it, a fact that worried Susan enormously because it was so unlike him. Scared that he might have had an accident, she pressed the comm. line and began calling all the medical centers within the Bay area. Feeling slightly relieved ten minutes later when her search had come to an end, that at least he was physically alright, she began to comm. her friends and colleagues at the complex to see if they knew anything of his whereabouts. Since they were unaware Susan and Henry were involved, she phrased her questions in a work related manner.

â€œHi, Jim.â€

â€œSusan, howâ€™s it going? Decided on which project to take up next in your future endeavors?â€

â€œNot yet. Iâ€™m kinda feeling a little overwhelmed at all the offers.â€

â€œThey know talent when they see it,â€ smiled Jim.

â€œHave you seen Henry by any chance?â€ she asked, changing the subject. â€œWe were supposed to meet up to discuss some questions he had regarding my final blueprints.â€

â€œYeah, I saw him earlier before he left town. Didnâ€™t he call you?â€

â€œNo!â€ replied Susan in surprise. â€œHas he been called out on business?â€

â€œNo, heâ€™s taken Sally and Jon off to Yellowstone for a break. Sheâ€™s been a bit down since she lost the baby and he needed a break anyway â€¦â€

â€œJon? Baby?â€ interrupted Susan in confusion.

â€œIâ€™m sorry, I thought you knew that he and Sally had a son?â€

â€œNo, he never mentioned it,â€ she replied quietly as she tried to reign in her breaking emotions.

â€œYeah, theyâ€™ve been trying for another child for ages. She was ecstatic when she found out she was pregnant; it damn near tore her apart when she lost it.â€

â€œIâ€™m sorry,â€ whispered Susan with tears in her eyes. â€œGive them my condolences,â€ she said before signing off quickly with shaking hands. Sitting back on the chair with her knees drawn up towards her, she sobbed for the child that he and his wife had just lost.

She sobbed with guilt in hoping that her affair with Henry hadnâ€™t played a part in that act.

She sobbed with heartache at being such a fool in throwing her moral upbringing out of the window and giving her heart away so freely and easily to a married man.

And she sobbed with despair at what would happen to her and their unborn child now.

It was obvious that she had to get out of Henryâ€™s life and end their affair once and for all. That poor woman had suffered enough; she may or may not have had anything to do with the loss of Sallyâ€™s child, but she was damned sure that she wasnâ€™t going to be the cause of her losing her husband as well. The problem was what would she do; she desperately wanted to keep this child, but leaving Henry meant getting out of San Francisco and that alone would place her job contracts with Starfleet in jeopardy. If she had no job, then that made the prospect of looking after her unborn child a hard one, especially if she had to go to a new city and start all over again, career wise.

After a few hours of deliberating these problems over and over again; she could only think of one person who would help her, not judge her in her actions, not that she didnâ€™t deserve it for what sheâ€™d done, or lay blame. If she was going to get through this, she needed help and support from a good friend and there was only one person she knew who fit that description.

â€œSue, great to see ya â€¦ itâ€™s been ages since ya last called. Susan are you okay? Whatâ€™s happened?â€ asked Charles, concern building for this silent, trembling, tear stained image of the woman he still loved.

â€œCharles â€¦ I â€¦â€ replied Susan, as she tried hard to compose herself to speak without falling apart.

â€œSue, hang on â€¦ Iâ€™m grabbing a transport and Iâ€™ll be there in a few hours. Can you hold on till then?â€

She nodded and gave a faint smile as he signed off. Somehow, she knew deep down that everything was going to work out, Charles was on his way: her rock, her constant in the universe, her lobster ...

\---------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

32 years later

â€œCommander Tucker,â€ cried Phlox in his usual cheerful voice, â€œwhat can I do for you? I thought you would be down on Earth visiting your family.â€

â€œNa, mom seems really down at the moment, so I thought I would give her some space and oversee the refit,â€ replied Trip, perching himself on the nearest bio bed.

â€œI thought your mother would be glad to see her son whoâ€™s just returned from such a dangerous mission.â€

â€œShe is, but I think all these celebrations over our return from the Expanse have dredged up memories of Lizâ€™s death.â€

â€œThatâ€™s good isnâ€™t it? It sounds like sheâ€™s finally coming to terms with her loss.â€

â€œYeah, I know what you mean, I just hate seeing like this, thatâ€™s all,â€ replied Trip looking a bit downcast as he pondered events with his family.

â€œSo Commander,â€ asked Phlox after a few minutes, trying to gauge the reason for Tripâ€™s visit to his sickbay. â€œWhat can I do for you â€¦ not that this hasnâ€™t been pleasant but I assume youâ€™re here for a reason?â€

â€œItâ€™s just a headache, Phlox; itâ€™s no big deal--â€

â€œLet me be the judge of that please, Commander,â€ said Phlox, taking his scanner out of his pocket and beginning to take some readings. â€œI thought Captain Archer ordered you to take some shore leave?â€

â€œThis is my kind of shore leave,â€ replied Trip with a smile. â€œYou know I can only relax when Iâ€™m tinkering with ma engines.â€

â€œHow long have you had this headache, Commander?â€

â€œA few hours, till it finally got to a point when I couldnâ€™t ignore it anymore.â€

â€œHmmmmâ€¦â€

â€œWhatâ€™s up?â€ asked Trip, â€œthereâ€™s nothing to worry about, is there?â€

â€œNo, as far as I can tell, itâ€™s probably a tension/stress headache. Not surprising after what this crewâ€™s been through this past year.â€

â€œSo why the, hmmmmâ€¦?â€

â€œWell my records show that youâ€™ve had quite a few of these since your operation six months ago--â€ answered Phlox as he glanced at Tripâ€™s medical file.

â€œIt was a stressful time, you said it yourself Doc,â€ replied Trip, getting off the bio bed after Phlox had applied a hypo spray.

â€œStill, it wouldnâ€™t hurt to run some tests now, would it, Commander?â€ said Phlox to Commander Tucker, who didnâ€™t look very reassured or impressed with the idea. â€œItâ€™s not as if youâ€™re â€¦ officiallyâ€¦ on duty now is it?â€ he said in a tone which implied â€œdonâ€™t force me to make this an order and drag Captain Archer into this, Commander.â€

â€œSo long as itâ€™s â€¦ just a few,â€ answered Trip, with a look, which indicated â€˜okay you win. But donâ€™t push ya luck.â€

\-------------------------------------------

After what he considered â€˜a waste of a two damn hoursâ€™, Trip finally slipped out of sickbay while Phloxâ€™s back was turned. This didnâ€™t concern Phlox, as he already knew about Tripâ€™s run for freedom when he caught a glance of him slipping out of the doors. Surprised at the length of time that heâ€™d managed to keep Commander Tucker in sickbay, he had finished all the tests that he could think of, so now it was down to tackling the elusive origins of his recurring headache. Contrary to popular belief, a headache was not just a simple disease cured by a quick hypo spray of pain relief. Quite often the simplest of ailments could just be the front or an early symptom of a more serious underlying problem. It was his job to make sure that this wasnâ€™t the case with Commander Tucker.

\-------------------------------------------

As he finished the last piece of pecan pie in the near deserted Mess Hall, Trip was feeling at a bit of a loose end. Jupiter Station's engineering team werenâ€™t having any problems that needed his specific attention and Tâ€™Pol was still down on Earth visiting some colleagues at the Vulcan Compound. Strange, he didnâ€™t think he would feel this way about any girl, least of all a Vulcan, but somehow through there time spent together in the Expanse, Tâ€™Pol had managed to worm her way straight into his heart and he missed her dearly. He was pretty sure that Tâ€™Pol reciprocated his feelings, despite the fact that Vulcans as a species hid their emotions, as her mannerisms towards him certainly showed she cared a great deal.

It was weird, sometimes when he was down in Engineering, and his mind wandered onto thoughts about her, he was pretty sure that he could tell how she was feeling up on the Bridge. He hadnâ€™t approached her about this because he was sure that she would say it was highly illogical and that he must be imagining it. Sometime in the near future he definitely needed to have a talk with her about this and where they were headed as a â€˜coupleâ€™, but right now he was content to leave things as they were and just enjoy their moments together.

Clearing up his plate, Trip decided that he would go and see if Captain Archer had returned from his week long vacation on Earth visiting his family. They had both been under tremendous stress and pressure during their recent mission in the Expanse. Captain Archer more so than anyone felt the burden heavily, which had threatened to tear their friendship apart on quite a few occasions. Trip was grateful they had both found the time to sit down together after the peace negotiations had ended and reconnect on a more personal level. Finally discussing why they had done things during the mission that they now regretted and how they had felt not being there for each other, helped them both deal with their psychological demons and come to terms with their actions.

TBC.

\----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Walking along the corridor, Trip debated whether he should check the database to see if Archer had returned yet or just turn up at his ready room. He decided on the latter as he wasnâ€™t that far from his quarters anyway.

Having buzzed the door comm., he heard a quiet â€œArcher!â€ from inside. Not waiting to be invited, since Archer had never minded him popping in for unscheduled drinks and a chat before, he pressed the door panel and walked inside. â€œHave a good time back on Earth?â€ he asked as he bounded in, not realizing that Archer already had company with him. â€œSorry,â€ said Trip pulling up, feeling slightly embarrassed at his lack of manners. â€œI didnâ€™t know you had guests. Iâ€™ll come back later,â€ he said, turning round.

â€œDonâ€™t be silly,â€ said Archer, indicating for Trip to sit down. â€œI was going to give you a call and introduce you anyway. Trip â€¦ this is my mom, Sally. Mom, this is Charles Tucker III,â€ he said, adding emphasis onto Tripâ€™s grand title, which he loved teasing him about.

â€œPleased ta meet ya,â€ smiled Trip, leaning over to shake her hand. â€œCall me Trip.â€

â€œPleased to meet you â€¦ Trip,â€ smiled Sally.

â€œI thought I ordered you to take time off and enjoy yourself,â€ said Jon, as he offered both of them a cup of coffee.

â€œI am enjoying myself â€¦â€ replied Trip in a put on indignant manner. â€œYou know by now that I like nothing better than tinkering with ma engines.â€ Archer just rolled his eyes and smiled at this typical Trip response.

â€œSo did ya have fun during ya vacation?â€ asked Trip.

â€œDepends what you mean by fun,â€ replied Archer. â€œIf you mean fun in the sense of â€˜wild partiesâ€™, then no, but if you mean fun as in â€˜relaxing and enjoying the company of family, then yes,â€ replied Archer, smiling at his mother.

â€œHave you had a chance to visit your family as well, Trip?â€ asked Sally, enjoying the company of this nice young man who Jon seemed to be good friends with.

â€œNo â€¦ not yet,â€ answered Trip, suddenly looking somber as he slowly sipped his mug of coffee. Sally looked like she was going to enquire further, but a glance at Jon who was silently indicating to her to drop the subject, changed her mind.

â€œIâ€™ve got something that youâ€™re going to find really interesting,â€ said Archer to Trip, changing the mood that was beginning to descend in the room and managing to pique Trip's interest. â€œIt seems that Starfleet have unearthed some old things that belonged to Dad which heâ€™d stored away when the Warp Five Project took off about 30 years ago. We were just about to go through it. Do you want to join us?â€

â€œIf your mother doesnâ€™t mind me intruding on something that personal?â€ asked Trip, looking at Sally for assurance.

â€œI donâ€™t mind, Trip. If I was being honest, I was never part of this dream,â€ said Sally, indicating that she was referring to Enterprise, â€œI could never understand the devotion he put into finishing this project, especially when it kept him away from his family.â€

Archer patted his momâ€™s hand, â€œCome on, all thatâ€™s in the past. Letâ€™s see whatâ€™s in there.â€ It had been tough on both of them while he was growing up. He had only been young, but he had seen how the project, which his mom had referred to as Henryâ€™s whale, tore his parents apart till they finally divorced just before his tenth birthday. Jon had gone to live with his mother, as the complex was finally finished and the project was starting up. His dad didnâ€™t have the time needed to care for a small child, but he managed to fit in loads of special days where they could spend time together, building models, walking on the beach, flying toy starships etc. Jon had resented his mother at the time because he thought that she was intentionally keeping him away from his father due to not having the passion that he and his dad had over his work. Visits to the complex and his father over the years though, showed him this wasnâ€™t the case, as he watched his father wrestle with the stress and strain of not receiving any help from the Vulcans, then struggle with a genetic degenerative disease which sadly laid claim over him and took his life far too early.

\--------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Archer was shaking his head and laughing at the sight of Trip being rendered speechless as he gazed at one of Henryâ€™s old note books longingly. Trip was such a geek when it came to things like that, but it was one of his qualities that just endeared you to him.

â€œWow, I canâ€™t believe Iâ€™m holding his actual note book where he wrote all his notes for the plans and designs for this engine â€¦,â€ said Trip in awe as he flipped through the book taking everything in.

â€œIt loses its appeal when you have someone drag it around everywhere they go, writing and scribbling notes into the early hours,â€ smiled Sally. Gazing at Trip, she was taken back at how alike he was to Henry in his mannerisms. Hopefully heâ€™d meet a young woman with a strong head on her shoulders who would be able to take all of that within her stride, otherwise he was destined for a lonely future, as Sally had found out herself after the divorce. She was glad that Jon had made a good life for himself but it didnâ€™t look like that he was going to settle down anytime soon â€“ he had too much of Henryâ€™s quest for exploration in him. â€œLooks like Iâ€™ll have to scratch that grandchild off my list,â€ she thought as she watched the two good friends laughing as they looked through a fellow geekâ€™s memoirs.

â€œThereâ€™s some photos as well,â€ said Archer, pulling out a small bundle.

â€œI wonder if thereâ€™s one of Zephram Cochran,â€ asked Trip. â€œYour dad did work with him for a while before he went missing, didnâ€™t he?â€

â€œYes, about six months,â€ replied Jon as he examined the pictures before passing them to Trip to have a look at. â€œI think Zephramâ€™s on this one here,â€ he said, handing a picture to Trip. â€œIt says on the back that itâ€™s a group shot of everyone involved with the Warp 5 complex just before the project took off.â€ After a few minutes, â€œTrip, whatâ€™s the matter â€¦?â€ he asked at his friendâ€™s extremely surprised and puzzled look.

â€œMy mom never told me that she was involved in Starfleet or that she knew Henry Archer or Zephram Cochrane.â€

â€œWhat do you mean?â€ asked Archer.

â€œSheâ€™s in this photo, there, standing right next to your dad,â€ explained Trip, pointing to an image of a young woman. â€œShe a lot younger, but itâ€™s definitely her.â€

â€œStrange! I wonder why sheâ€™d keep something like that to herself?â€ muttered Jon quietly as he glanced first at Tripâ€™s puzzled expression, then at his mother who had gone extremely pale and looked lost in thought.

â€œStrange indeed â€¦â€ answered Sally softly, looking at Trip as a range of emotions filtered across her face, as if old memories were suddenly flooding back.

\------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Later that night, after Trip had left, Archer handed Sally a mug of hot cocoa before sitting down next to her on the couch. â€œAre you going to tell me whatâ€™s wrong,â€ he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. â€œSomethingâ€™s been bothering you all evening since we finished looking through Dadâ€™s old things.â€ There was no reply as she sipped her cocoa slowly. â€œI donâ€™t blame you any more for what happened between you and Dad, you know. Things may have been a bit rough between us when I was younger, but I grew to realize just how much stress he was under from his work, and how it was tough on you.â€

â€œItâ€™s not that,â€ said Sally softly, as she patted his hand to show that she understood.

â€œThen what is it?â€ asked Jon, growing more and more concerned.

â€œJon, I donâ€™t want to cause any upset--â€

â€œMom!â€ interrupted Jon in a pleading tone that said he wasnâ€™t going to drop the subject.

â€œDo you know why me and your dad split up?â€

â€œYeah, because of his work and the stress, strain and pressure that he was under from the Vulcans not being more forthcoming,â€ he replied with a hint of bitterness underlying his voice.

â€œThat was part of the reason â€¦ but not the main one,â€ she said sadly.

â€œWhat was the reason?â€ asked Jon, feeling a little unsure of what he was about to find out.

â€œHe had an affair â€¦â€

â€œDad! An affair? You are kidding right? Dad would never do anything like that!â€

â€œRemember that trip we took to Yellowstone when you were about nine, where you learnt to rockclimb?â€ explained Sally. â€œI confronted him about having an affair then and he admitted to it â€¦â€

â€œBut!â€ replied Archer, absolutely floored by this new revelation, â€œWho? How long?â€

â€œIâ€™d suspected something had been going on for a while but I just didnâ€™t want to accept the truth and confront him. I hoped that weâ€™d be able to sort out the problems between us, but Henry just became more and more obsessed with his work and he started to drift away from us. I thought at first that it was due to the stress of the Vulcans continually slowing him down and dragging things along, but I later found out that heâ€™d been spending a lot of time with a young woman who had recently started working there â€¦â€ explained Sally, a little unsure about carrying on.

â€œHowâ€™d you find out?â€

â€œFrom a colleague he worked with, who was a good friend of the family. Jim didnâ€™t want to cause upset or trouble between me and Henry, but he thought it was in my best interests to know what was happening â€¦ considering my circumstances.â€

Jon threw her a puzzled look, â€œShould I even ask?â€

â€œI was pregnant, Jon, with your brother â€¦â€

â€œWell this just keeps getting better and better â€¦â€ exclaimed Jon after a few minutes of imitating a fish. â€œNot only do I find out that Dad was having an affair, but he was also carrying on behind your back while you were pregnant. Is there anything else that youâ€™re going to throw at me while youâ€™re at it?â€ he exclaimed, as he threw his hands up into the air.

â€œThe young woman in the photo that your friend pointed out â€¦â€

It took a few minutes for her words to sink in before it dawned on Jon just where she was going with this. â€œTripâ€™s mom!â€ he said, feeling like heâ€™d just been punched in the gut. â€œYouâ€™re saying Dad had an affair with Tripâ€™s mom?â€

â€œJon--â€

Sitting down on the sofa, holding his head in his heads, â€œLook â€¦ itâ€™s late â€¦ I need time to take all this in. Iâ€™ll call someone and ask them to escort you to some quarters, so you can get some rest.â€

â€œJon--â€

â€œPlease, mom, I donâ€™t blame you so donâ€™t take this personally, but I need some time to take all this in. My whole perception of my father has just been destroyed â€¦ by my best friendâ€™s family, of all people. I need time to digest this.â€

Sally nodded and let him comm a crewman, who escorted her back to her cabin for the night. â€œDamn that woman,â€ she thought as she walked back through the corridor, â€œ30 years later and sheâ€™s still able to destroy my family â€¦â€

\---------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

After two hours of tossing and turning, Jon decided enough was enough and stood up to get dressed and go for a walk to clear his head.

Porthos threw him a â€œthank-god-for-that-youâ€™re-disturbing-my-sleepâ€ look, causing him to smile and ruffle his fur as he walked past his cushion to the door. â€œSorry about that, boy,â€ he muttered on his way out, as Porthos rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

Not really sure where he was headed, Jon casually walked throughout the corridors deep in thought. After ten minutes, he lifted up his head and found that his travels had unwittingly taken him to his motherâ€™s quarters. â€œMust be an omen that we should talk more,â€ he thought as he pressed the comm. outside her door, hoping he wasnâ€™t disturbing her too much at such an ungodly hour. Just like him though, she opened the door wide awake.

â€œIâ€™m not disturbing you, am I?â€ Jon asked.

â€œNo, I kind of expected you to come here sometime during the night,â€ she replied with a half hearted attempt at a smile, standing aside to let him enter. â€œIâ€™m not surprised youâ€™ve got too much on your mind for sleep, after what I just told you. If itâ€™s any consolation, Iâ€™m sorry I left it this long.â€

â€œWhy? â€¦ Why didnâ€™t you tell me before now?â€ he asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

â€œYou were young, idealistic and worshiped the ground your father walked upon. The divorce was hard enough on you, not being able to see your hero every day. I certainly wasnâ€™t going to make it any harder or put more stress on you by telling you the real reason we were apart. My argument was with him, not you, so I didnâ€™t feel it was right for me to destroy your perception of him, as it would have been just vindictive on my part,â€ she explained. â€œI wanted to tell you when you were older, but you were going through such pain and suffering watching him fall prey to that disease, and then lose him. The only thing that got you through that was the thought of bringing your fatherâ€™s dream to fruition one day. I wasnâ€™t going to take the chance of destroying you as well, by telling you that that very same dream was the nightmare that tore us, as a family, apart.â€

â€œHow do you know that it still wonâ€™t?â€ asked Jon.

â€œBecause working with a Vulcan these past few years has let you see both sides of the equation and realize that it wasnâ€™t black and white in respect to who was right and wrong. Iâ€™m hoping experience like that wonâ€™t prejudice your thinking with regards to whether your father was right or wrong in what he did.â€ Jon smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze; he just hoped his mother was right in her faith that she had in hoping he could overcome this, because right now the outlook, in his eyes, was very bleak indeed.

â€œSo what happened?â€ he asked â€¦ â€œto my brother â€¦? You said you were pregnant at the time.â€

â€œI miscarried â€¦ I not sure if Henryâ€™s affair was the main reason for me losing the baby, but it sure didnâ€™t help. We tried to put it behind us, especially when I found out after we returned from Yellowstone, that the young woman in question disappeared from Henryâ€™s life and the project, but our marriage just kind of spiralled downwards from there. I had my suspicions that Henry tried to find her when he heard rumors that sheâ€™d gone home to get married and had a baby not long after. Questions about the dates involved had raised a few eyebrows among some of the more gossipy members of the project, about whether her husband was actually the father. Iâ€™m sure Henry was curious as to the validity of those claims.â€

â€œAnd?â€ Jon prompted.

â€œI donâ€™t know for sure if there was any truth to this or if it was all hearsay, but quite frankly I didnâ€™t care. Iâ€™d had enough and decided it was time to get on with my life again without Henry being involved.â€

â€œSo you never found out if it was true or not?â€ asked Jon.

â€œNo, and neither did Henry â€¦ he got more distant and absorbed into his project than ever before.â€

â€œI wish Iâ€™d known, Mom!â€

â€œWhat good would it have done--â€

â€œI could have helped you through it,â€ interrupted Jon, â€œnot played up as much.â€

â€œYou kept me on my toes,â€ smiled Sally. â€œIâ€™m thankful for that. It gave me something to focus on, other than getting depressed. Come on, all this talking has made me hungry. Do you think your Chef would mind if we raided his kitchen for an early morning snack?â€

â€œItâ€™s never bothered him before. Letâ€™s go and see what heâ€™s got.â€

\-------------------------------------------

Finding some cheese, ham and pickles, in the fridge in the galley, Archer made himself and his mother a sandwich before they both sat down in the Mess Hall to tuck into their nighttime snack and contemplate events old and new.

Archer looked up at the sound of the Mess Hall door opening. â€œI thought I was the only insomniac amongst the crew,â€ came the teasing voice of Trip as he grabbed a glass of milk and a plate of pecan pie from the drinks and food dispenser before walking towards them. â€œMind if I join ya?â€

After everything heâ€™d just found out about his dadâ€™s involvement with Tripâ€™s mom, Archer didnâ€™t really feel comfortable about being near him at the moment, but not wanting to be rude, he nodded his head and indicated for him to sit down with them. â€œItâ€™s not Tripâ€™s fault,â€ he thought over and over again, but each time he looked at his friendâ€™s face, the image of his dad and Tripâ€™s mom in an amorous embrace with the distressed image of his mother in the background, kept leaping out and taunting him in his mind. Pretty soon the atmosphere became thick, cold and tense, as Jon tried to temper unjust negative emotions that were building up inside him.

â€œSooooo â€¦.!â€ said Trip, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon them as it was making his head pound. â€œHow long are ya staying onboard?â€ he asked, aiming the question at Sally, trying not to wince from his throbbing head.

â€œNot long,â€ she replied, throwing him a glare that literally bored right through him as she tried to search his face for any recognizable similarities.

Feeling awkward from her intense scrutiny, Trip turned his attention to his friend. â€œHeard anything about where weâ€™re next headed?â€

â€œNo â€¦â€ Jon muttered, doing his utmost to not let his inner turmoil show.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Trip tried again. â€œTâ€™Polâ€™s back tomorrow,â€ he said looking at Jon again.

â€œGood â€¦ thatâ€™s good to hear,â€ he answered before lapsing into silence once more.

â€œYeah, itâ€™ll be good to see her again,â€ replied Trip, to no one in particular, as he tried to wrap his mind over why he could suddenly cut the atmosphere in the room with a knife.

â€œTrip,â€ said Sally suddenly, â€œthatâ€™s quite a grand name youâ€™ve got there â€¦ Charles Tucker III.â€

â€œYeah, dad wanted to keep with family tradition and name me after his father,â€ said Trip.

â€œI presume then that your title indicates you were the first born in your family--â€

â€œWell â€¦â€ interrupted Archer, as he stood up quickly and yanked his mother up out of her chair. He could see where her line of questioning was going and he just didnâ€™t want to go there yet. â€œWhere does the time go? I think we should probably turn in and get some rest now â€¦ big day tomorrow. See you around, Trip,â€ he said, leading his mother out of the Mess Hall, much to Tripâ€™s surprise, as he wondered just what the hell had brought all of this on.

\--------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Early the next morning, Trip walked into sickbay after being summoned by Doctor Phlox.

â€œYou wanted to see me, Doc?â€ Trip asked as he walked through the doors.

â€œCommander Tucker,â€ smiled Phlox, indicating for Trip to sit down on the nearest bio bed. â€œI wanted to redo some more of those tests I ran a few days ago.â€

â€œIs there a problem I should be aware of,â€ asked Trip, raising his eyebrows in question.

â€œNot yet,â€ evaded Phlox as he ran his hand scanner over Trip once more.

â€œExcuse me?â€ replied Trip, as he wondered what, â€˜not yetâ€™, meant?

After a slight pause, Phlox stopped what he was doing so he could explain himself. â€œI found some discrepancies I believe to be the cause of your headaches â€¦â€

â€œThatâ€™s good isnâ€™t it?â€ interrupted Trip.

â€œNot quite, the discrepancies themselves are a cause for concern,â€ said Phlox sadly. â€œI just want to run some more tests to be sure of my findings.â€

â€œWhat kind of discrepancies?â€ asked Trip, brushing away the doctorâ€™s hand, not wanting to let the topic drop until he had some more answers, â€œIs it serious?â€

â€œMy results show that your headaches are just an early symptom of a more underlying problem. Have you heard of Clarks syndrome, Commander?â€ asked Phlox of a rather pale Trip.

â€œIsnâ€™t that what the Capâ€™nâ€™s daddy died of?â€

â€œYes, itâ€™s a degenerative disease â€¦ for which there is still no cure,â€ said Phlox as he stared at Tripâ€™s blank face.

â€œAre you implying that I have this disease?â€

â€œYes â€¦ Iâ€™me very sorry, Commander, but my tests show you have the very early symptoms.â€

â€œSo if thereâ€™s still no cure â€¦ are you â€¦ are you saying, Iâ€™m going to die?â€

â€œNot if I can help it, Commander. I will do everything in my power to help you, both physically and emotionally.â€

Trip took some time to digest all this. Well, as much as anyone could when they had just found out that they had a terminal illness and were likely to die at an early age.

â€œSo how long have I got before â€¦â€

â€œCommander, the disease is in its very early stages. Even if this wasnâ€™t the case, medical technology has progressed enough to control and keep most of the symptoms at bay.â€

â€œBut you just said itâ€™s degenerative â€¦â€ interrupted Trip.

â€œThat is correct, Commander. I can hold the symptoms at bay for a while, but not forever. There has been a lot of research into the disease, but so far, no success finding a cure.â€

â€œHow long have I got until â€¦.â€

â€œAs I said, weâ€™ve caught this in its very early stages,â€ replied Phlox, trying to reassure him. Trip was trying to put on a brave face, but Phlox could see that this news had affected him more deeply than he wanted to let on.

â€œCan you keep this to yourself for the moment?â€

â€œSo long as your work isnâ€™t affected, then yes, I should think so. Although I strongly advise against this and ask that you seek counsel. Itâ€™s not something you can just push to the back of your mind and deal with in a few years time. Itâ€™s going to take a major drain on you, not only physically but emotionally as well. I strongly recommend that you seek out someone whoâ€™s been through this to help you deal with whatâ€™s going to happen.â€

â€œYouâ€™re referring to the Capâ€™n, arenâ€™t ya?â€

â€œHis previous experience of going through this with his father does make him the most suitable person to advise and guide you.â€

â€œI donâ€™t know, Doc. The Capâ€™n was a lot younger when his daddy died and it had a huge effect on him, even now. I donâ€™t know if I could put him through something like that again.â€

â€œWhat about Tâ€™Pol?â€ asked Phlox determined not to give in and drop the subject. â€œShe helped you a lot last year coping with your sisterâ€™s death.â€

â€œHelping someone cope with someone elseâ€™s death and helping someone cope with facing there own death, are two different things, Doc. Iâ€™m not really sure sheâ€™d understand,â€ said Trip, standing up to leave, so he could seek out familiar territory. This was too much for him to deal with right now. He needed to get to Engineering, a place where he felt comfortable and could deal with the stresses of what he was about to face.

â€œWrong, Commander,â€ muttered Phlox under his breath, not wanting to betray Tâ€™Polâ€™s confidence, as Trip walked out of the door. â€œI think sheâ€™ll understand a lot more than youâ€™d think.â€

\----------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that my story will not delve too deeply into the symptons of Clarks Syndrom like Drogna's excellent story. Instead it will concentrate more on the characters of Jon and Trip and how T'Pol and Phlox help them both come to terms with their problemss. I'm not sure yet if I will actually let Trip find out that Jon is his brother or whether to let Jon keep it a secret.

  
Author's notes: I just wanted to let you know that my story will not delve too deeply into the symptons of Clarks Syndrom like Drogna's excellent story. Instead it will concentrate more on the characters of Jon and Trip and how T'Pol and Phlox help them both come to terms with their problemss. I'm not sure yet if I will actually let Trip find out that Jon is his brother or whether to let Jon keep it a secret.  


* * *

Chapter Six

The day seemed to drag as Trip spent all his time in Engineering trying to keep his mind focused on his job, not all that easy when his head ached like a son of a bitch. He knew that Phlox would have given him some pain killers in a flash, but if the truth was known, what Phlox had told him scared him to the core. The very thought of sickbay, never mind the sight of it, brought forth images of what was to come in regards to his illness, and Trip just couldnâ€™t handle that right now.

In the same manner, Archer remained in his ready room trying to keep his mind focused on reports regarding the ship and Starfleet. Heâ€™d hoped saying goodbye to his mother earlier would have eased his troubled thoughts on how his father, the man heâ€™d looked up to, had betrayed their trust in such a despicable manner. But no matter how hard he tried, the image of his father in an intimate tryst with Tripâ€™s mom just wouldnâ€™t budge. How could he face his friend, knowing that Tripâ€™s mother was the cause of all the heartache his family had gone through when Henry and Sally broke up?

\-----------------------------------------

During dinner later that night, Tâ€™Pol knew instantly that something was wrong. The atmosphere was heavy and tense in the Captainâ€™s private dining room as both Trip and Archer tucked into their meals with none of the friendly banter that she was used to. They had acknowledged each otherâ€™s presence upon entering, but after that, neither seemed to want to initiate conversation or even eye contact. As a Vulcan, Tâ€™Pol wouldnâ€™t have found this behavior too out of place, but having served on the ship for the last three years, she had grown accustomed to their dinner conversations and often found them quite stimulating. She hoped that they hadnâ€™t had a falling out, like what had previously happened a year ago with the Cogenitor. It had taken a while for both of them to sort it out, but morale on the ship had suffered badly through it and she didnâ€™t want that to happen again. They had been through enough the past year as it was. She would seek out Phlox later for counsel on the matter, as he seemed to understand these humans on a far deeper level than she could emotionally comprehend.

\------------------------------------------

Entering sickbay after dinner, she spied Phlox tucked away in the corner looking at something through a microscope.

â€œCan I help you, Commander?â€ asked Phlox, without looking up, causing Tâ€™Pol to raise her eyebrow in surprise.

â€œYouâ€™re busy, I can come back later â€¦â€

â€œItâ€™s not important,â€ said Phlox, waving her back over.

Unsure of how to begin, Tâ€™Pol paced up and down for a minute with her hands behind her back before coming straight out with her query. â€œHas something happened between Captain Archer and Command Tucker while I have been on Earth?â€

â€œNot that Iâ€™m aware of,â€ replied Phlox with a look of confusion. â€œWhat makes you think something has happened?â€

â€œTheir behavior at dinner seems very â€¦ â€˜out of sortsâ€™,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol, unsure of how to phrase her concerns. â€œThey seem â€¦ distant â€¦ towards each other as if they have had a disagreement â€¦ again ...â€

â€œIâ€™ve not heard anything to indicate that they have had words. And believe me, it wouldnâ€™t take long for that sort of knowledge to hit the grapevine if they had,â€ said Phlox. â€œCaptain Archerâ€™s mother stopped over for a visit recently. I know he hasnâ€™t seen her in a long time and itâ€™s not unusual for humans to feel drained after an emotionally charged event."

Tâ€™Pol nodded to indicate that he had a valid point.

â€œIâ€™m not sure about Commander Tucker,â€ said Phlox, shifting his gaze to the microscope again to avoid eye contact. â€œHe probably has a lot on his mind with the repairs to the ship,â€ he mused quietly. â€œMaybe you should talk to him â€¦ try to find out whatâ€™s bothering him.â€

Tâ€™Pol threw him a curious look. She had gone over the crew duty roster on her return, so she knew that Trip hadnâ€™t had much to do while Jupiter Station was refitting Enterprise, and they hadnâ€™t experienced any problems that needed his immediate attention. Looking at Phloxâ€™s whole stance and tone of voice, Tâ€™Pol could tell that he was keeping something back in regards to Trip and what was presently wrong with him. â€œHmmmmâ€¦ curious,â€ she thought.

â€œThank you Doctor â€¦ I believe that would be a logical course of action,â€ she stated before turning round to leave sickbay.

Phlox smiled. Apart from Captain Archer, Tâ€™Pol was probably the only other person who could draw him out. Maybe now he will get some support to help him cope with what heâ€™s about to face.

\-------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Sleep seemed to be eluding him again that night, so Captain Archer decided to take Porthos for another run around the corridors. He really had to get his mind refocused on his job. Enterprise was nearly ready to set out once more on another two year mission of exploration and it wouldnâ€™t look good for the captain to have a problem of not being able to look his Chief Engineer in the eye, or even talk civilly to him. Coming up to the Mess Hall doors, he decided he might as well stop by for a drink and a quick bite. Maybe even give Porthos some cheese, if there was any left. As he walked through and up to the drinks dispenser and food cabinet, he spied Phlox sitting in the far corner tucking into some food.

â€œMissed dinner?â€ Archer asked, deciding it wouldnâ€™t look right to ignore him.

â€œNo, I find this quiet period of the night excellent for contemplation over problems regarding my work,â€ Phlox replied as Captain Archer came to sit down next to him. â€œYou?â€

â€œCouldnâ€™t sleep. I have a lot on my mind.â€

Phlox decided to press on, since Archer seemed reluctant to talk about what was bothering him, â€œDid you enjoy your motherâ€™s visit?â€

â€œIt was full of surprises,â€ replied Archer quietly as he tucked into his sandwich.

â€œGood ones I hope?â€

â€œI wouldnâ€™t exactly say that.â€

â€œWould you care to talk about it?" asked Phlox. "I am discreet and would keep it strictly confidential.â€ 

â€œI wouldnâ€™t exactly say it falls under medical matters,â€ replied Archer, pushing his plate away to indicate it was time to leave.

â€œAs Iâ€™ve had reports that your problem is starting to bother you to the point that it is starting to affect your relationship with others, I would definitely say it falls under physcological mattersâ€ Phlox replied in a serious tone, indicating that this time he wasnâ€™t going to let the captain's odd behavior carry on. â€œA subject in which I hold numerous degrees.â€

Seeing that Phlox was not going to let the subject drop, Archer decided to confide his problems. â€œWhat would you do if you just found out a close friend was inadvertently responsible for a lot of heartache you suffered in the past?â€

â€œIs this close friend a colleague â€¦?â€ asked Phlox, suspecting who Archer was referring to.

â€œYes.â€

â€œDoes he know?â€ asked Phlox.

â€œNo, he doesnâ€™t,â€ replied Archer, clued in to the fact that Phlox knew who he was referring to. Deciding that he might as well let it all out, he carried on. â€œI found out his mom had an affair with my dad. An affair that may have been the cause for my mom miscarrying my brother and then later, resulting in them splitting up.â€

â€œI see. Thatâ€™s quite a lot for you to find out, years after the event,â€ said Phlox.

â€œOh thatâ€™s not the half of it,â€ replied Archer. â€œApparently the lady in question had a baby not long after, whose dates and father was of â€¦ questionable origin.â€

â€œArrhhh â€¦ I see your dilemma,â€ said Phlox. â€œWell that answers my quandary of how Commander Tucker got a genetic disease, which no one else in his family has suffered from,â€ he thought.

â€œDo you blame your â€¦ colleague for his mom and your fatherâ€™s actions?â€

â€œI wouldnâ€™t say blame as I donâ€™t know the circumstance that led up to it. I know that things were pretty bad between mom and dad, so their breaking up may have happened even if she hadnâ€™t gotten involved,â€ said Archer, trying to put into perspective what he had been wrestling over. â€œIt was more of a shock and disappointment at finding the perceptions of my father, who Iâ€™ve worshiped all these years, have been totally shattered.â€

â€œDo you think youâ€™re projecting this disappointment onto your colleague?â€

â€œKind of. I canâ€™t look at him without picturing what the two of them may have been like and how upsetting it would have been for my mom.â€

â€œDo you think he would be just as upset if he knew?

â€œConsidering how heâ€™s always followed such a high moral code, I would think heâ€™d be mortified,â€ replied Archer. â€œBut thatâ€™s what makes me so angry, how she can enforce it on others yet not follow the same standards herself.â€

â€œCould it be a kind of atonement for the guilt she may feel at her actions?â€

â€œPossibly,â€ replied Archer, thinking hard over what Phlox had said. â€œMom did say that she disappeared after the news of her miscarriage came out.â€

â€œSo the young lady may not have known about your mother or the baby she lost.â€

â€œNo â€¦ but that doesnâ€™t excuse what they did,â€ replied Archer sternly.

â€œNo it doesnâ€™t,â€ answered Phlox, â€œbut it obviously bothered her enough to stop the affair and get out of your fatherâ€™s life. Did your dad try to sort things out with your mother, or did he desert you both?â€

â€œNo, they did try to put it behind them, but they divorced when I was ten.â€

â€œHow did he act after the divorce?â€

â€œHe made sure we had plenty of special days together.â€

â€œWhich again could be atonement for the guilt he felt for the results of his actions,â€ replied Phlox.

â€œSo youâ€™re saying that projecting my disappointment and anger onto Trip is stupid, considering how both my dad and his mom suffered equally with their guilt over what theyâ€™d done,â€ said Archer.

â€œMaybe not in those words,â€ replied Phlox softly.

â€œWhat about Trip?â€ asked Archer. â€œThis changes everything between us.â€

â€œDoes it?â€ answered Phlox. When Archer raised his eyebrows in question, Phlox went on, â€œHavenâ€™t you always regarded Commander Tucker as the â€˜baby brotherâ€™ you never had?â€

â€œI suppose so â€¦â€

â€œSo other than validating what youâ€™ve always felt towards him, what else does it change in regards to your friendship?â€

â€œNot a lot, I suppose,â€ replied Archer softly, deep in thought over what Phlox had said.

Phlox smiled, patting Archerâ€™s hand as he slowly stood up. â€œGoodnight, Captain. Iâ€™ll leave you to think over what weâ€™ve just discussed.â€

\----------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Entering the Mess Hall early the next morning, Tâ€™Pol spied Commander Tucker sitting alone at a table in the far corner. Not a lot of the crew were up as it was still quite early. He didnâ€™t seem to be eating much off his plate and he looked pre-occupied, occasionally rubbing the side of his head as if he was in pain.

â€œMay I join you, Commander?â€ she asked, as she stood next to his table holding a tray.

â€œSure, Iâ€™d like the company,â€ smiled Trip, standing up to hold her chair out for her.

Nodding thanks for his gallantry, she sat down.

After a few minutes of watching him mull over the contents of a PADD, she decided to find out what was bothering him. â€œIs there something wrong, Commander?â€

â€œNo, why do ya ask, Tâ€™Pol?â€

â€œYou donâ€™t seem to be touching your breakfast and you seem unusually quiet,â€ she stated, with a hint of concern in her voice.

â€œQuiet?â€ smiled Trip. â€œAre you insinuating I talk too much?â€

â€œNo, I have just gotten used to you making small talk during meals.â€

â€œSmall talk ehh?â€ chuckled Trip. â€œI have a bit of a headache, thatâ€™s all,â€ he said, pushing his plate to one side.

â€œWould you like me to escort you to sickbay?â€

â€œPhlox has already given me a hypo. Iâ€™m just waiting for it to kick in.â€

â€œWhy donâ€™t we go to my quarters after breakfast, perhaps a neuro pressure session would help?â€

â€œThanks, Tâ€™Pol, Iâ€™d like that,â€ smiled Trip. â€œIâ€™ll even make small talk for ya, as well.â€

â€œIâ€™d like that also, Commander,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol dryly, causing Trip to chuckle and shake his head.

\----------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Trip was kneeling on the floor of her quarters as Tâ€™Pol applied pressure to the neuro pressure points on his neck. â€œBreath deeply â€¦thatâ€™s right, excellent Commander.â€

â€œSo, Tâ€™Pol, whatâ€™s on ya mind?â€ asked Trip.

â€œNothing. Why do you ask?â€

â€œWell youâ€™ve never been interested in hearing my small talk before,â€ he smiled.

â€œI was concerned about you, Commander-â€

â€œConcerned, Tâ€™Pol? Thatâ€™s not very Vulcan.â€ teased Trip.

â€œLooking after the crewâ€™s welfare falls within my duty as Captain Archerâ€™s first officer,â€ Tâ€™Pol replied, dryly. â€œI am just performing my job.â€

Trip just grinned. He knew a snow job when he heard one, and that excuse was certainly a snow job. It warmed his heart to know that she actually cared enough to make excuses in order to find out what was bothering him.

â€œIâ€™m not sure youâ€™d be able to understand, Tâ€™Pol,â€ he sighed. â€œI wouldnâ€™t have thought itâ€™s the kind of thing that Vulcans deal with often.â€

â€œYou might be surprised what I understand in regard to your species,â€ she said softly. Tâ€™Pol could see that Trip was wavering on the verge of telling her his problem, so she decided to push ahead further. â€œDoes it have anything to do with the research on Clarks Syndrome you were reading on your PADD in the Mess Hall, Commander?â€

Trip looked at her in shock.

â€œI apologize if I intruded on something personal,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, realizing that she had hit the mark on target. â€œI inadvertently glanced at the content as I sat down.â€

â€œIâ€™m not mad at ya,â€ replied Trip, looking down at the floor.

â€œWere you conducting research on-â€

â€œMyself, Tâ€™Pol,â€ interrupted Trip, as he looked up into her deep brown eyes and saw concern and shock mirrored back. â€œItâ€™s in its early stages at the moment - constant headaches, slight trembling in my hands. Phlox is giving me daily shots to keep the symptoms at bay. I â€¦ I just wanted to know what to expect â€¦â€ There was silence in the room as no one spoke or moved for what seemed like ages, but in retrospect was probably only a few minutes. â€œTold ya you wouldnâ€™t really understand,â€ said Trip sadly, averting his eyes from her still form.

â€œI understand more than you know, Trip,â€ said Tâ€™Pol softly.

Not sure what she meant entirely, Trip turned back to look at Tâ€™Pol with a puzzled expression.

â€œThere is a similar disease back on my world called Panar Syndrome, which causes degeneration of the neural pathways of which there is no cure,â€ she stated softly. â€œAs with Clarks Syndrome, we can help keep the symptoms at bay with medication, but unlike humans, Vulcans are averse to developing a cure.â€

â€œWhy?â€

â€œThe disease is regarded as a stigma, due to the intimate nature of sharing ones mind. I have this disease, Trip. Like yourself, my life span is expected to be far less than that of an average Vulcan.â€

â€œDoes anyone else know?â€ asked Trip, mirroring back concern in his eyes and voice for her.

â€œBesides Captain Archer, no.â€

â€œHow long have you known about this?â€ asked Trip?

â€œJust over two years,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol, to Tripâ€™s startled expression. â€œThanks to a sympathetic acquaintance who is secretly helping to further research into the disease, Phlox is able to keep the symptoms at bay with little side effects.â€

â€œHow did you get it?â€

â€œDo you remember the Vos Kature, the ship of Vulcans we encountered about three years ago?â€

â€œWhere I first met Kov?â€ stated Trip.

â€œYes. There was a Vulcan called Tolaris with whom I became acquainted. Although I initially consented to a mind meld, he became forceful when I was reluctant to proceed after a few minutes.

â€œThat bastard!â€ exclaimed Trip, all thoughts of his own misfortune forgotten as anger seethed up inside him at the thought of Tâ€™Pol being mind raped. Tâ€™Pol threw him her usual look of exasperation at his emotional outburst,with her raised eyebrows that enabled him to rein his emotions back in.

â€œHow do you--â€ said Trip, throwing his hands up into the air, unsure of how to state the unfairness of it all.

â€œI take one day at a time,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol. â€œIt is illogical to fret over what may or not happen. Medical science is advancing daily, it is only logical to conclude that a cure will eventually be found.â€

â€œWhat if itâ€™s too late to help you?â€ exclaimed Trip. â€œYou said yourself, there is little emphasis being placed on developing a cure due to how itâ€™s viewed.â€

â€œIt would be unfortunate, but at least no one else would suffer my misfortune.â€

â€œItâ€™s not that easy, Tâ€™Pol. I canâ€™t--â€

â€œI believe you have the strength within yourself to handle what is to come.â€

â€œI donâ€™t know. I donâ€™t seem to be doing too good at the moment, except wallow in self pity.â€

â€œYou just lack the understanding of how to suppress the more negative emotions. If you like, I will show you some meditation techniques that will help you to focus more,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, leaning over to retrieve his PADD that he had thrown to one side on entering her quarters. â€œIn the meantime, why donâ€™t we continue your research together and then weâ€™ll begin our session after some dinner.â€

Trip smiled at the gesture. â€œIf I didnâ€™t know any better Iâ€™d think you were just trying to rein in my wild side,â€ he teased as he reached across for the PADD.

Tâ€™Pol gave him a look to indicate that the thought had definitely crossed her mind, causing him to roll his eyes and chuckle again.

\-------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

After an in depth five hour session looking through the Vulcan, Denobulan and Human databases, Tâ€™Pol and Trip were both sitting in the Mess Hall sipping some tea and coffee.

Both were quiet as they contemplated the studies already done on Clarkâ€™s Syndrome in regard to a cure.

â€œPretty grim, heh?â€ said Trip, looking sombre as he thought about what his future would hold.

â€œIn respect to the lack of success in finding a cure for the disease, then yes, the outlook is pretty grim,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol, trying to put things in perspective, â€œbut there has been a high success rate in the development of medication to control the symptoms, especially in the early stages. You should be able to carry on in your job as Chief Engineer far longer than sufferers in the same position as yourself previously.â€

Trip thought back to what Jon had told him about his dad years ago. How Henry had been diagnosed with Clarkâ€™s Syndrome and within three years, his condition had degenerated to a point that he was bedridden, hallucinating badly and didnâ€™t recognize anyone close to him. Six months later he died leaving Jon absolutely heartbroken. â€œYeah, thank God for small mercies,â€ Trip said, knowing that in the same time span that Henryâ€™s illness had quickly progressed, causing him and those around him to suffer, as he died painfully, Trip would still be carrying on as normal with his life controlling the initial symptoms only.

â€œIt wonâ€™t last forever though,â€ said Trip sadly. â€œThe research notes that up to now they can only hold the symptoms at bay for about three to four years, max. After that degeneration kicks in and the disease quickly spreads. Generally sufferers last about another year, but thatâ€™s it.â€

â€œNow, yes,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol, â€œbut that doesnâ€™t necessarily have to be the case in three or four yearâ€™s time. Research could possible advance further to minimize the latter stages of degeneration and lengthen the time span. Unlike Vulcans, Humans are an embracing, resourceful and determined species.â€

â€œI could say the same about a certain Vulcan sitting close by,â€ thought Trip, as he watched Tâ€™Pol sip her tea.

â€œThere is just one thing thatâ€™s confusing me, though,â€ puzzled Trip. â€œThe research said that the disease was genetic â€¦â€

â€œYou are correct,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol.

â€œWell thatâ€™s the thing,â€ stated Trip, throwing up his arms, â€œno one in our family has ever suffered from this.â€

â€œMaybe you are mistaken,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol. â€œIt may have skipped one or two generations of your family--â€

â€œTâ€™Pol, weâ€™re a very close knit family an Iâ€™m telling ya, no one else has had this.â€

â€œCommander, itâ€™s highly unlikely a disease of this nature would just spontaneously appear. The genetic markers, which spawn the disease, would unfortunately be passed along your familyâ€™s genetic code. Someone in your family will have suffered from this. Maybe some research into your family tree would clear your confusion.â€

â€œI know a short cut,â€ answered Trip, pushing his mug away and standing up. â€œIâ€™m going to put in a call to my Great Aunt Lilith. She knows everything about my family. If she doesnâ€™t know it, it didnâ€™t happen.â€

\------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Tâ€™Pol went looking for Trip. He had been avoiding everyone all afternoon and it was nearly time for dinner with Captain Archer. She finally found him within the bowels of engineering taking out his frustration on a nearby junction box.

â€œWouldnâ€™t this job be more suitable for a second-class crewman, rather that a senior officer?â€ she asked.

â€œAre ya trying to tell me how to run my department?â€ replied Trip, with obvious frustration in his voice.

â€œOf course not, Commander, but given your circumstances, I would have thought delegation of some of the more minor tasks would be in order, instead of trying to do everything yourself.â€

â€œNot if I want it doing right, it doesnâ€™t,â€ replied Trip, hitting the junction box hard with his hyper spanner, causing Tâ€™Pol to raise her eyebrow.

â€œYou seem agitated.â€

â€œWhy do ya say that, Tâ€™Pol?â€ asked Trip, repeating the action again.

â€œI thought the object was to repair the junction, not irrevocably damage it,â€ she said glancing at the freshly made scratches and dents.

Trip rolled his eyes at this and stopped. â€œSorry, maybe I am a little agitated.â€

â€œWhy donâ€™t we go to the Mess Hall for a drink so you can relax,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, before glancing at Trip as he tried to cover the fact that his left hand was shaking, despite having a tight grip on the spanner. â€œAfter paying a visit to Phlox along the way, that is.â€

â€œSure,â€ replied Trip because he highly doubted Tâ€™Pol would let him get away without it.

\------------------------------------------

After a short stop over in sickbay, Trip sat himself down at a table in the Mess Hall, while Tâ€™Pol brought him over a mug of coffee.

â€œAre you going to tell me what is bothering you?â€ she asked, as she sat down next to him and began sipping her tea. â€œDoes it have anything to do with your comm message to your Great Aunt?â€ she said, pressing the issue further after a few minutes of silence.

â€œNothing is bothering me,â€ said Trip hastily.

â€œThe damage to the junction box would imply otherwise,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol dryly. Then after a few minutes, â€œTrip, I cannot support you if you will not talk to me.â€

â€œYeah, you could say itâ€™s to do with the call to ma Great Aunt,â€ answered Trip, giving in. â€œShe was so damn evasive to ma questions. I know there is something deeper going on here.â€

â€œCould you have interpreted her answers incorrectly?â€ asked Tâ€™Pol.

â€œTâ€™Pol after knowing you for three years, Iâ€™d say Iâ€™m pretty damn good at reading vocal inflections and she was definitely hiding something.â€

â€œDwelling on this isnâ€™t doing you or the ship any good at the moment,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œI suggest you forget about it for the moment and relax. Maybe another phone call to your Aunt tomorrow would be in order, when you are more focused.â€

â€œYeah, ya probably right,â€ replied Trip, although deep down he had a real bad feeling about it all.

\-------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Trip tried to put it to the back of his mind during dinner with Captain Archer and Tâ€™Pol later that night, but a little niggling feeling was determined to remain and plague him. "At least Captain Archer is acting a bit more normalâ€ he thought as he tucked into his lasagne. â€œI just wish he'd stop looking at me weird-like though,â€ as he spied Archer glance his way yet again. â€œItâ€™s a good job Iâ€™m not paranoid like Malcolm, or Iâ€™d think he was in on the same thing that Aunt Lilith is hiding.â€

â€œSorry I didnâ€™t get to say goodbye to ya mom,â€ said Trip.

â€œShe wonâ€™t mind,â€ replied Archer. Then quickly changing the subject, â€œChefâ€™s outdone himself again.â€

â€œYeah,â€ said Trip. â€œSure glad Brass didnâ€™t manage to entice him away to run their new restaurant back at Headquarters. Although saying that, Iâ€™m pretty sure you had a hand in there somewhere.â€

â€œYou know me too well,â€ chuckled Archer before the sound of the comm. interrupted him.

Leaning over to press the button, â€œArcher â€¦â€

â€œSorry to bother you, Sir,â€ said Hoshi, â€œbut thereâ€™s a comm. message for Commander Tucker from his mother â€¦â€

â€œIâ€™ll take it in ma quarters,â€ Trip replied, throwing Tâ€™Pol a worried glance as he stood up and walked out.

After about five minutes, â€œIs there something on your mind, Captain?â€ asked Tâ€™Pol as silence descended upon the room after Tripâ€™s departure.

â€œNo, why do you ask?â€

â€œYou seem a bit upset.â€

â€œIâ€™m fine â€¦â€ replied Archer, a bit abruptly. â€œIâ€™m sorry, but Iâ€™m going to call it a night. Iâ€™ve got some reports I want to finish. Goodnight, Tâ€™Pol,â€ he said as he stood up to leave.

â€œGoodnight, Captain,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol, wondering why a comm. message to Trip from his family would suddenly invoke an emotional reaction in Captain Archer.

\-----------------------------------------

Trip walked into his quarters and sat down at his monitor before pressing a button for Hoshi to put the call through. From the niggling feeling that had been bothering him all evening, heâ€™d half expected this call, as his Great Aunt was very close to his mom.

â€œHi Mom,â€ said Trip as the image of his mother came on screen.

â€œTrip â€¦ youâ€™re looking pale, are you feeling okay, eating well?â€

â€œMom â€¦ Iâ€™m fine,â€ replied Trip.

â€œCanâ€™t a mother be worried about her son,â€ smiled Susan Tucker, â€œespecially after I have a worrying phone call from Aunt Lilith expressing concern for you.â€

Trip rolled his eyes at this, â€œI was just asking her some questions, thatâ€™s all. Thereâ€™s nothing for anyone to be concerned about.â€

â€œDonâ€™t lie to me, Trip â€¦ I know my boy â€¦ and I know when somethingâ€™s wrong and bothering him.â€

â€œLying!â€ exclaimed Trip, feeling a rush of anger swell deep inside of him. â€œThatâ€™s rich considering how youâ€™ve been lying to me for the past 15 years â€¦â€

â€œI havenâ€™t lied to you. Whatever makes you think that?â€

â€œWhy didnâ€™t you tell me that you used to work for Starfleet â€¦ that you used to work alongside Henry Archer?â€

Susan paled at his sudden question. After a few minutes, she replied, â€œI didnâ€™t think it was worth mentioning, considering how I didnâ€™t actually work for them â€¦ I only designed the complex--â€

â€œYou didnâ€™t think it was worth mentioning â€¦ even though Iâ€™m Chief Engineer of the engine that Henry Archer designed and that I work alongside his actual son?â€

â€œTrip â€¦ it was a long time ago. I didnâ€™t feel you would be interested,â€ Susan replied in an elusive tone, not wanting to look her son in the eye or elaborate on any of the facts further.

â€œYou didnâ€™t once think I would be interested?â€ questioned Trip, quite angrily, beginning to feel deja vue over his motherâ€™s evasive stance.

â€œYes. Iâ€™m sorry if that disappoints you, but I was a young, naÃ¯ve stupid girl filled with lots of silly hopes and ideals,â€ replied Susan becoming just as emotional as her son. â€œFrankly, itâ€™s something Iâ€™d like to forget.â€

â€œWhat arenâ€™t you telling me?â€ puzzled Trip after a few minutes. An outburst like that was definitely out of character for his mom. It only furthered in his mind the notion that he wasnâ€™t being told everything and that somehow his disease was involved.

â€œTrip â€¦ please â€¦ youâ€™re being silly--â€

â€œNow whoâ€™s lying? You know, Iâ€™m going go before I say something Iâ€™m gonna regret. Because at the moment, Iâ€™m having major doubts believing anything youâ€™ve said to me,â€ replied Trip, standing up and reaching over to switch off the comm.

â€œTrip â€¦ donâ€™t you--â€ was all Susan could say before Trip cut the connection.

Trying to rein in the trembling in his hands and focus his raging emotions, he turned round and left to expend his excess energy in the gym.

\-----------------------------------------

He soon regretted this decision when he was forced to walk into Sickbay an hour later cradling his wrist.

Phlox walked up and started examining him with his medical scanner. After a few minutes he put his scanner aside and looked up at Trip with a scolding look. â€œTorn ligaments! May I ask how this occurred, Commander?â€

â€œI was lifting some weights in the gym, Doc,â€ answered Trip sheepishly. He knew heâ€™d been silly to carry on with the lifting regime when the trembling in his hand had increased each time he raised the weight. But heâ€™d been so damn frustrated after his call from his mom, he just wanted to feel normal again.

â€œDid you have any symptoms before you went to the gym?â€ asked Phlox, knowing full well that this was the case. The shamefaced look from Trip just confirmed it.

Phlox didnâ€™t say anything. He just turned round to collect some medical supplies and set about treating his patientâ€™s injury. Trip knew from Phloxâ€™s whole demeanour that he was in the dog house and that Phlox was really angry.

â€œIâ€™m sorry,â€ he said quietly. â€œI was just so damn frustrated after a call from my mom and Aunt that I just wanted to get on with ma life like before. I wonâ€™t be that stupid again â€¦ I promise.â€

â€œYou need to talk to someone about this, Commander,â€ said Phlox sternly, albeit in a slightly softer tone than before. â€œYou have to realize that you are going to have to change certain aspects of your lifestyle to accommodate your illness. I can try and maintain some kind of normality for you at the moment by keeping your symptoms at bay with medication â€¦ but you have to work with me on this and keep me informed at all times.â€

â€œI appreciate that, Doc, and I promise I will,â€ replied Trip. â€œIâ€™ve already found someone to talk to about it. Tâ€™Pol â€¦â€ he said, to Phloxâ€™s enquiring look. â€œBut then I think you probably suspected that would happen,â€ said Trip, to Phloxâ€™s sheepish smile when he heard Tâ€™Polâ€™s name mentioned.

â€œIâ€™m glad you took some of my advice to heart,â€ smiled Phlox as he finished wrapping up Tripâ€™s hand. â€œYou might need surgery to repair the damage, but I wonâ€™t know until the swelling goes down. I should be able to tell tomorrow.â€

â€œThanks, Doc,â€ said Trip as he climbed off the bio bed.

â€œYou said you were frustrated after a call from your family? Would you like to talk about it?â€ asked Phlox.

â€œNot much to say at the moment,â€ replied Trip. â€œI just get the feeling that they are keeping something from me. This disease is genetic, isnâ€™t it,â€ asked Trip at Phloxâ€™s enquiring look.

â€œYes,â€ answered Phlox, having an idea of where this was going.

â€œSo why isnâ€™t there any record of anyone suffering from it previously in ma family? Each time I made enquiries, all I get is vague and elusive answers, as if there were some big family secret being kept from me. Something ma mom said in her recent comm. message just makes me suspect that even more. No one will actually talk to me,â€ said Trip sadly.

â€œI sorry youâ€™re feeling like that, Commander,â€ replied Phlox as he thought about his own disagreement with his son Yaris. â€œWith a disease like this though, you are going to need support from your family even more. Donâ€™t shut them out. Why donâ€™t you confide in Captain Archer?â€ Phlox asked. â€œIâ€™m sure he can help you through this.â€

â€œIâ€™ll think about it, Doc,â€ answered Trip, not catching on to Phloxâ€™s double-edged meaning in his question. â€œThanks.â€

\------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Thankfully Phlox didnâ€™t think surgery was necessary when he re-examined Tripâ€™s wrist the next morning, so Trip went back to work in Engineering with the promise that he wouldnâ€™t overdo things. Getting into his normal routine in Engineering helped a little, but he was still feeling extremely stressed in regards to his family, which wasnâ€™t helping with his symptoms. Despite an injection from Phlox earlier, he could feel another headache coming on and he was having trouble trying to stop his hand from trembling. In fact he was focusing so hard on maintaining a tight grip on his PADD that he didnâ€™t hear Captain Archer enter Engineering and walk up behind.

Archer had been a little annoyed earlier at the mention of Tripâ€™s mom, but he was determined not to let her actions spoil his friendship with Trip â€¦ his younger brother. â€œWow,â€ he thought, just the sound of that was weird. He always felt there was a special connection between the two; from the day that Trip stepped in and defended their dadâ€™s work, to the split-eating grin on both of their faces when he asked Trip to be his Chief Engineer on Enterprise. Now he knew why.

Entering Engineering and seeing the tense, stressed person sitting in his â€˜officeâ€™, Archer decided that it was his duty â€˜as a big brotherâ€™ and his captain to help him relax and wind down.

â€œBusy?â€ he asked, making Trip jump out of his skin.

â€œNo,â€ replied Trip, â€œan do ya mind not doing that?â€

â€œDoing what?â€ asked Archer with a slight laugh.

â€œSneaking up on someone, thatâ€™s what.â€

â€œI didnâ€™t sneak. If you werenâ€™t so focused on your work you would have noticed that. Whatâ€™ve you done to your hand?â€

â€œHad a slight accident in the gym, thatâ€™s all. Nothing to worry about. Anyway, what do ya want me for?â€ Trip asked, trying to steer the conversation away.

â€œJust thought Iâ€™d see if you want to grab a break and watch that last batch of matches that Forrest sent me, which we never got round to.â€

â€œCaptâ€™n, I--â€

â€œShall I make it an order, Commander?â€ interrupted Archer. â€œWe depart soon and I want my Chief Engineer to be at his best. Youâ€™re looking far too stressed at the moment,â€ he said, indicating with his head for Trip to follow him back to his quarters.

Realizing that he didnâ€™t have much choice in the matter, Trip sighed, put his PADD down on the desk to finish reading later and followed him out. Anyway he wondered if the matches the Captâ€™n was talking about were the ones that heâ€™d secretly watched before, then he knew he was going to at least have some fun teasing, because he already knew just how badly Stanford sucked.

\-------------------------------------------

Four hours later, feeling a lot more relaxed, Trip laughed again as Captain Archer threw another handful of pretzels at the monitor in disgust.

â€œYouâ€™re enjoying this far too much.â€

â€œNow why would I enjoy myself seeing you get mad at Stanford losing again,â€ asked Trip with a â€˜duhâ€™ expression, chuckling as Archer threw him a dirty look, while also throwing another handful of pretzels his way.

â€œIf I didnâ€™t know any better Iâ€™d think that youâ€™ve seen these before,â€ he said, to Tripâ€™s feigned look of disgust, as the comm. buzzed.

â€œArcher.â€

â€œSorry to disturb you, Sirs,â€ said Hoshi, â€œbut there is a visitor to see Commander Tucker.â€

â€œVisitor?â€ Trip asked, wondering who would come up to Enterprise to see him.

â€œHeâ€™s at the docking hatch, Sir. Shall I get someone to escort him to your quarters?â€

â€œNo, Hoshi,â€ replied Archer. â€œWeâ€™ll go and meet him.â€

Wondering also who it could be, Archer follow Trip out of the room towards the Docking hatch.

\-------------------------------------------

Opening the Docking Bay hatch, there to the surprise of both Trip and Archer, stood Charles Tucker II.

â€œDad! What are you doing here?â€

â€œWaiting to be invited on board,â€ he smirked, before walking towards Trip and greeting him with a huge hug. â€œCanâ€™t the old man come and visit his son on his return from a dangerous mission?â€

â€œI was glad ya did, itâ€™s good to see ya,â€ said Trip, hugging him back. Then, standing back to introduce his dad to his Captain, â€œDad, this is Captain Jonathan Archer. Captâ€™n, this is ma dad, Charles Tucker II.â€

â€œJonathan â€¦â€

â€œMr Tucker â€¦â€

â€œI was gonna visit,â€ said Trip, wondering what the special occasion was for his father to come all the way up to Enterprise, â€œbut I though mom wanted some space â€¦ you know with Lizzie â€¦â€

â€œIt does concern your mother, although thatâ€™s not why Iâ€™m here,â€ explained Mr Tucker as they walked back along the corridor, glancing casually at Captain Archer as if to indicate that what he had to say was private.

â€œAhhhâ€¦â€¦!â€ exclaimed Trip, catching on. â€œCaptain, if ya donâ€™t mind, I think me and my Dad need to talk â€¦â€

â€œDonâ€™t mind at all,â€ answered Archer. He was curious as to what had prompted this surprise visit but he didnâ€™t want to get in the way, as he could tell whatever it was, it was personal. â€œIt was good to see you Mr. Tucker. Maybe we could all have dinner later?â€

â€œIâ€™ll look forward to it, Captain Archer,â€ replied Tripâ€™s dad, as Captain Archer left them to it. â€œPlease, call me Charlie. Mr. Tucker sounds too formal.â€

â€œCharlie it is,â€ smiled Archer, before turning round and walking back to his ready room.

â€œSooooooâ€¦.!â€ Exclaimed Trip, â€œI take it youâ€™ve come all this way to spank ma bottom for upsetting mom earlier.â€

â€œIt did cross ma mind,â€ replied Mr Tucker, throwing his son a glare. â€œDonâ€™t disrespect ya ma again like that son, ever.â€

â€œSorry, I didnâ€™t mean to. I was just a little upset. It seems like people at the moment are forever dancing around me as if theyâ€™re trying to avoid telling me something.â€

â€œThatâ€™s part of the reason Iâ€™ve come to see you, Tripâ€ said Mr. Tucker. â€œItâ€™s time we talked and I gave you some long overdue answers to those questions.â€

\-------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Entering his quarters, a very apprehensive Trip sat down on his bed, waiting to hear what his dad had to tell him. Mr. Tucker looked uncomfortable, clearly struggling with what he had to say. â€œDad, ya making me really nervous here â€¦â€

â€œThis isnâ€™t easy, Son, but as I told ya mom, it needs to be said so we can get our family back on the right track, trusting each other again. All this suspicion and evasiveness is leading to bad feelinâ€™s and I wonâ€™t have it anymore.â€

â€œIâ€™m sorry for ma part in that, Dad--â€

â€œYouâ€™ve nothing to be sorry about, Son,â€ replied Mr. Tucker, as he came to sit down next to Trip, putting an arm around him. â€œIâ€™ve wanted to talk to ya about this for a while, more so when ya got ya job on board this ship with Captain Archer.â€

Trip looked curiously at his dad, urging him silently to go on as he waited for answers.

â€œYa mom been ma sweetheart, ever since high school. I knew from the instant I saw her that weâ€™d be great for each other. Took her some convincing mind you, but the old Tucker charm worked its magic,â€ replied Mr. Tucker, as Trip sat next to him listening with a smile on his face. "We had been dating on and off for a few years an Iâ€™d been trying to get Sue to settle down an start a family. The problem was ya momâ€™s career as a top-notch architect was just starting to take off. Starfleet had offered her a job designing the Warp 5 complex but it meant her relocating to San Francisco. I didnâ€™t want her to accept it but that would have meant being selfish, standing in the way of her career. I couldnâ€™t take the chance of her resenting me later on in life for not giving her the chance of achieving her dream. So I trusted that what we had was strong enough to survive and waved her off."

â€œWhat happened?â€ asked Trip eager to hear more of his dadâ€™s story.

â€œI thought Iâ€™d blown it between us,â€ replied Mr. Tucker sadly. â€œSheâ€™d been gone three years and her phone calls and letters were getting further and further apart. I was glad that Sue was making a success of her life, but it was killing me knowing that I had the chance to make her my wife but didnâ€™t. Dad told me to stop moping around and find someone else, but I couldnâ€™t. Once us Tuckers give away our heart itâ€™s pretty hard to go back and start again.â€

â€œDefinitely agree with ya there,â€ thought Trip, as his mind wandered to his funny kind of relationship with Tâ€™Pol.

â€œAnyway, out of the blue, Sue phones me,â€ said Mr. Tucker. â€œShe didnâ€™t actually say it, but I could tell from the sound of her voice that she was upset anâ€™ in trouble. All I could think about was jumping on the nearest plane to help her. She was very upset when I got there, but I soon convinced her to come home and let me help. Not long after that she moved in and we got married.â€

â€œDid mom tell ya what had happened?â€

â€œIt took her a few days, but she thought I deserved the truth,â€ said Mr. Tucker, unsure how Trip was going to take the next bit of news. â€œSheâ€™d met someone while she was in San Francisco. He was a married man who was working at the Warp 5 complex.â€

â€œMarried!â€ exclaimed Trip in shock.

â€œHe told her that his marriage was virtually over â€¦ I know, thatâ€™s hardly an excuse,â€ said Mr. Tucker, â€œbut Iâ€™m not gonna condemn her, as I donâ€™t know the circumstances surrounding them getting together.â€

â€œBut, Dad,...â€

â€œTrip, she made a mistake.â€

â€œA pretty big one,â€ exclaimed Trip angrily, as he stood up and walked to the window.

â€œThat may be so, but she did the right thing once she found out what heâ€™d been saying was a sham.â€

â€œI can see now why she wanted to keep it a secret from me when I joined up,â€ said Trip. â€œDid she tell ya who it was? Does he still work for Starfleet? Do I know him?â€

â€œYes she did, no he doesnâ€™t still work for Starfleet and no, I donâ€™t believe you ever met him,â€ replied Mr. Tucker in as vague a manner as possible. Heâ€™d decided that he wasnâ€™t going to tell Trip who it was, due to the fact that Trip worked along side his son Jonathan and he wasnâ€™t prepared to jeopardize their friendship or Tripâ€™s career.

After a few minutes, Trip turned around, â€œMom could have said something, ya know, when I signed up. Why all the secrecy? I wouldâ€™ve understood.â€

â€œItâ€™s not that simple, son,â€ replied Mr. Tucker, taking a deep breath for the outburst he expected at the next big bombshell. â€œSue was pregnant â€¦ with you.â€

There was silence as Trip went white, feeling like he had been suddenly gut punched as he gaped in shock at the man he worshipped, who heâ€™d always believed to be his father.

After a few minutes Mr. Tucker decided to break the silent void that had descended onto the room. â€œSpeak to me, Son. I know we sho--â€

â€œSon!â€ interrupted Trip angrily. â€œI think what ya just said makes a mockery of that.â€

â€œThatâ€™s where ya wrong, Trip,â€ replied Mr. Tucker. â€œBeing a father isnâ€™t just creating a new life and passing on your DNA, itâ€™s what you do with that new life that matters â€“ being there, passing on your morals, sculpting him or her and helping them grow. Thatâ€™s being a father. I know youâ€™re angry at us right now for keeping this from ya, but when youâ€™ve had some time to take all this in, I want ya to look me in the eye and tell me if I havenâ€™t done all of that for ya.â€

Standing up, Charles Tucker II took one last look at the angry, shocked face of his much loved child. â€œIâ€™m going to see Captain Archer about some quarters. I hope I get the chance to talk to ya again before I leave in the morning. See ya, Son. Think about what Iâ€™ve just said.â€

Turning around, he walked out of the door, hoping that he hadnâ€™t just ostracised his son from him forever.

\--------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Trip didnâ€™t know how long he stood at his window. Hell, did it even matter when youâ€™ve just found out your whole life was a sham? It wasnâ€™t the fact that finding out his â€˜dadâ€™ wasnâ€™t his natural father that was making him upset. It was more that theyâ€™d kept this from him all these years and that they hadnâ€™t trusted him enough to tell him the truth. Thatâ€™s what hurt. He loved his dad, genetics aside, and nothing was going to change that. He just wished they had been honest with him from the start.

A huge rumble in his stomach distracted him from his pondering. Realizing he hadnâ€™t eaten anything for ages, Trip decided to go and grab a bite to eat in the Mess Hall. It was quiet, so he doubted that heâ€™d be disturbed too much. He really needed to go and talk more with his Dad. Hopefully heâ€™d be able to think things through a bit more over a glass of milk and some cookies.

Entering the Mess Hall though, Trip spied Doctor Phlox sitting at a table near a window.

â€œYou look troubled,â€ said Phlox as Trip grabbed a plate of cookies and a glass of warm milk. â€œWould you like to talk about it? It might help?â€

â€œLets just say, donâ€™t ever wish for anything,â€ replied Trip, sitting down. â€œIt might just come back and bite ya on the ass.â€

Phlox looked at him curiously, as if he didnâ€™t understand the expression.

â€œRemember when I was saying that it feels like ma family were being evasive and keeping a huge secret from me? Well ma Dad just came on board and gave me some answers. Boy, I wish I could put that certain genie back in its little bottle.â€

â€œI take it the answers were not what you were expecting?â€ asked Phlox.

â€œYa can say that again,â€ replied Trip. â€œNot only did ma Mom decide to keep secret the fact that she used to work for Starfleet designing the Warp Five complex, she also decided to hide from me a small thing about having an affair with a married man who worked there and getting herself knocked up with me.â€

â€œI can understand her reluctance to confide in you in those matters as it could have made things difficult when you decided to undertake a career in Starfleet yourself,â€ sympathized Phlox.

â€œI suppose,â€ sighed Trip. â€œIt just feels like my whole life has been a lie.â€

â€œYou mean the fact that your father isnâ€™t your real dad?â€ asked Phlox.

â€œYes!â€ exclaimed Trip. â€œThat, and the notion that they didnâ€™t trust me enough to tell me the truth all these years.â€

â€œI donâ€™t think it boils down to trust, Commander,â€ said Phlox.

â€œIf not trust, then what?â€ asked Trip.

â€œMaybe they felt like they were protecting you,â€ answered Phlox, causing Trip to roll his eyes. â€œDid you ever feel that your father wasnâ€™t your real Dad? Did he ever make you feel that you were different, love you any less than your brother and sister?â€

â€œNo.â€

â€œSo maybe they were protecting you from the hurt youâ€™re feeling now, having found out the truth,â€ explained Phlox.

â€œBut thatâ€™s prolonging a lie.â€

â€œIs it? Would knowing the truth any earlier have made the burden or hurt any less?â€ said Phlox, thinking back to his experience with Sim. â€œGrowing up is hard enough without having such a huge burden or hurt, like youâ€™ve just experienced, thrust upon a young pair of shoulders,â€ explained Phlox softly, as he remembered how badly young Sim had coped after he and Captain Archer had explained his fate to him at the tender age of seven.

Trip glanced at Phloxâ€™s solemn look as he slowly sipped his milk. He had no idea who Phlox was referring to, but it was obviously raw in regards to the emotions that flickered across Phloxâ€™s face.

â€œI believe your parents thought they were making the best decision possible when they kept this from you,â€ reasoned Phlox. â€œI know this is a shock now, but can you imagine what it may have been like at an age when your surging hormones would have perpetuated any difference that may have existed between you and your siblings? Only now are you mature enough to understand the reasoning behind their original decision, whether you agree with it or not. Donâ€™t hold it against them,â€ said Phlox, standing up so he could return to Sickbay, â€œespecially now when you are going to need your family more than ever, hmmmm?â€

â€œI wonâ€™t,â€ said Trip, softly as Phlox walked out leaving him to ponder everything that had happened during the last couple of hours.

\--------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in putting up these chapters. I'm going to try and put up another one soon and finish this off as we're getting near the end. Thanks to Pennyforum, my wonderful beta for putting up with me.

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay in putting up these chapters. I'm going to try and put up another one soon and finish this off as we're getting near the end. Thanks to Pennyforum, my wonderful beta for putting up with me.  


* * *

Chapter Fourteen

A few hours later, Charles Tucker II walked down the corridor to the airlock accompanied by Captain Archer. Archer could tell by Mr. Tuckerâ€™s somber mood that something had happened between him and Trip, but he didnâ€™t want to pry into something that was obviously personal between the two of them.

â€œIâ€™m sorry youâ€™re leaving so soon,â€ said Archer.

â€œItâ€™s probably for the best,â€ replied Mr. Tucker sadly. â€œTell Trip I--â€

He didnâ€™t get a chance to finish his sentence because he suddenly saw Trip standing at the airlock door waiting for them. He obviously knew his father well enough to know that this would be his next move.

â€œYa not leaving are ya?â€ asked Trip.

â€œWasnâ€™t sure if ya still wanted me to stay.â€

â€œNothinâ€™s changed â€¦ Dad,â€ said Trip softly. â€œAnâ€™ to answer ya question from earlier, yes ya have done all of those things.â€

Charles Tucker II sighed a deep breath of relief and clasped his son in a huge bear hug. â€œThatâ€™s good to hear â€¦â€ After a few minutes he turned around with a large grin, â€œSo Captain Archer, how about breakfast instead of that dinner you promised us?â€

â€œItâ€™ll be a pleasure, Charlie,â€ replied Archer, glad to see that the two had gotten over their rift from last night. â€œIf youâ€™ll follow me, Iâ€™ll have Chef prepare us something.â€

â€œCapâ€™n, Dad, if youâ€™ll excuse me for a moment, I have to see someone first,â€ asked Trip. He was trying to be as vague as possible because he hadnâ€™t seen Phlox yet and the slight tremble in his hand was an indication that he was overdue for his daily injection.

â€œCanâ€™t it wait till after weâ€™ve had breakfast?â€ asked Mr. Tucker, curious as to who was so important for Trip to see right now.

Feeling cornered from their close scrutiny, as any further explanation would require going into details that he didnâ€™t want to divulge just yet, Trip smiled and said, â€œItâ€™ll wait,â€ before following them both down the corridor to the Captainâ€™s Mess.

\------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Trip was slowly tucking into blueberry pancakes, feeling acutely embarrassed as his dad regaled numerous tales of his exploits as a young boy to Captain Archer who was relishing his discomfort.

â€œIt sounds like Trip was quite a handfulâ€, chuckled Archer, as Charles finished telling a story about how Trip had taken apart their dining table one Thanksgiving.

â€œIâ€™d say. He had this fascination for taking Sueâ€™s kitchen appliances apart so he could understand the mechanics,â€ laughed Charles. â€œIt got so bad, she took to hiding them.â€ Glancing at Trip, Archer smiled at this, remembering how young Sim was just as inquisitive as a young boy.

Trip said nothing to this exchange. His head was throbbing through the sheer concentration it was taking to maintain a tight grip on his fork.

â€œAre you okay â€¦ Son?â€ asked Charlie, noticing that something was not quite right.

â€œTrip?â€ enquired Archer, also noticing that something wasnâ€™t quite right.

â€œCan â€¦ can you â€¦ call Phlox?â€ asked Trip quietly, as he dropped his fork and rubbed his forehead. â€œHeâ€™ll know what to do.â€ He really didnâ€™t want to involve his dad and Captain Archer just yet, but right now, he just didnâ€™t feel well at all. Not only was his hand trembling quite badly, but he was beginning to feel light-headed as well.

As Captain Archer went to the comm. unit to call Phlox, Charles Tucker grasped Tripâ€™s hand in a reassuring hold to let him know that everything would soon be okay and that help was on its way. Trip smiled at his dad's non-vocal sign of support. Captain Archer came and sat down with them after heâ€™d put the call through, concerned about his young friend and brother.

After a few minutes, Phlox hurried into the room carrying his medical bag. â€œHow bad is it?â€ he asked, as he scanned him with his tricorder. â€œSame symptoms as before?â€

â€œYeah, but Iâ€™m feeling a little dizzy as well.â€

â€œThatâ€™s to be expected. Youâ€™ve never been this late with your medication before,â€ he said, while injecting Trip with a hyperspray, much to Archerâ€™s and Charlieâ€™s surprise. â€œThis should start to relieve your symptoms in a few moments.â€ With a quick glance at Captain Archer and Charles Tucker II, Phlox indicated to Trip that he was going to leave. â€œI want to see you in sickbay after breakfast for a quick examination, just to make sure that everything is okay.â€

â€œSure, Doc,â€ replied Trip, as he shot a quick glance at his father and Commanding Officer, who were both anxiously waiting for an explanation of the events that had just transpired.

\-------------------------------------------------

â€œMedication?â€ asked Charles Tucker, looking at Captain Archer and Trip.

â€œIâ€™m just as much in the dark as you are, Charlie,â€ replied Captain Archer, as he also turned a questioning look at his friend.

â€œYeah â€¦ medication,â€ answered Trip, looking them both in the eyes. â€œIâ€™ve got Clarkeâ€™s Syndrome.â€ Charles Tucker and Captain Archer stared back at him with white, shocked faces.

â€œAre you okay?â€ asked Charles Tucker, after a few minutes when the initial shock had worn off.

â€œIâ€™m okay. Phlox is monitoring me and providing daily medication for the initial symptoms.â€

â€œHow long have you known?â€ asked Captain Archer. He couldnâ€™t believe the unfairness of it all, having first watched his father suffer from this disease, and now having to do the same with his baby brother.

â€œNot long,â€ replied Trip. â€œIâ€™ve been suffering from constant headaches for a while. Phlox did some tests and found out what was causing them. I was gonna tell ya â€¦ I just needed time to get used to this myself. Itâ€™s not easy finding out ya only going to live about another five or six years at best, ya know,â€ he said with a slight humorous undertone, as though trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Charles Tucker stood up and pulled him into a huge bear hug. â€œHey â€¦ really Iâ€™m okay, Iâ€™m coping with this â€¦â€ came Tripâ€™s muffled voice, as his father hugged the living daylights out of him, more as a kind of support for himself, as it was for Trip.

â€œI know, Son â€¦â€ said Charles, trying to keep the emotional turmoil that he was feeling from showing in his voice. â€œJust give me a moment, will ya â€¦â€

\--------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Later that day, Captain Archer was walking Porthos down the corridor for his daily run. Trip was spending some quality time with his dad. â€œAnd knowing Trip that probably means heâ€™s giving him the unorthodox tour of Engineeringâ€, thought Archer with a smile. Unfortunately though, this left him pondering what Trip had told them earlier in his private mess.

He just couldnâ€™t get over the shock of finding out that Trip was suffering from Clarkeâ€™s Syndrome. The more he thought about what Trip was going to go through made him want to bash the nearest bulkhead and vent his anger at the cruel twist of fate. Fate that had granted his greatest wish on one hand and who was going to snatch it away with the other. It was just so damn unfair.

Research on the disease showed him that it was still ruthless in how it attacked, sparing its victims no dignity with its painful and degenerating symptoms. Science had enabled sufferers more chance of life with stronger and more effective medication for the symptoms, but the end result was still the same. Death was inevitable and the prospect of a cure was unfortunately slim and decades away.

Images of him and Trip, two brothers side by side in their exploration of a New Frontier, were snatched away and replaced by memories of what his dadâ€™s last few years of life had been like. This wasnâ€™t what heâ€™d pictured or envisioned for him and Trip, and damn it, the thought of being denied this fueled his anger even more. What right did Fate have, to torture him like this? For once, he wished she would pack it in and let things go his way. Was that too much to ask for?

â€œBridge to Captain Archer â€¦â€ came the voice of Hoshi over the comm.

â€œArcher â€¦â€

â€œSorry to disturb your walk, Sir, but you have a call from Starfleet Command.â€

â€œCan you route it to my ready room, Hoshi?â€ asked Archer. â€œIâ€™ll be there in five minutes.â€

With a whistle for Porthos to follow, he turned around and walked back to his quarters.

\-------------------------------------------

Reaching over to the LCD display, Captain Archer commed Hoshi to put through the transmission from Starfleet. He had an idea what it was going to be about. â€œProbably informing me of our next mission.â€

The image of Admiral Forrest appeared on the viewscreen, cutting off his train of thought. â€œJon, how are things going with the refit?â€

â€œFine, Admiral, Trip says weâ€™re just about through with the repairs and the upgrades. We should be ready to depart on our mission in two days.â€

â€œWe have a slight detour for Enterprise before you can commence with exploring,â€ said Forrest.

â€œDetour?â€ asked Archer.

â€œYou may not be aware, but since the end of the Xindi conflict, tensions have been rising with regards to visiting alien species.â€

â€œI was aware of a few minor incidents from the newsreels, but I thought they were contained and not related,â€ replied Archer.

â€œOur intelligence reports indicate that they may be part of a larger organization out to make Earth xenophobic and bring it back to its roots. They blame alien contact for the disaster in Florida and are determined to drive away all alien visitors. It seems their goal is to make Earth strong again.â€

â€œI didnâ€™t realize it had gotten so bad,â€ replied Archer, looking concerned.

â€œItâ€™s still at the stage where we can contain it,â€ said Forrest. â€œHopefully, it will fizzle out in a few months and we can get back to establishing ourselves within the stellar community. We want to put in place a few precautions first to prevent them from proceding with their â€˜stronger Earthâ€™ goal. Thatâ€™s where Enterprise comes in.â€

â€œWhat do you want us to do?â€ asked Archer, not understanding where Enterprise fitted into the equation.

â€œYou are aware that weâ€™ve been holding a Dr. Soong in one of our Starfleet security facilities ever since he was convicted of crimes against humanity with his augmentation and genetic experiments?â€ asked Forrest.

â€œYes, I was aware of that.â€

â€œIt seems one of our operatives has uncovered a plot by this organization to break him out, so they can involve him in their quest to make humanity strong again.â€

â€œHow?â€ asked Archer.

â€œBy helping him commence his augmentation experiments again,â€ replied Forrest in disgust.

â€œDo you think they are anywhere near organized or large enough to succeed?â€ asked Captain Archer, surprised that Starfleet was actually taking this threat seriously.

â€œPersonally, no, but Starfleet isnâ€™t prepared to take any chances where Soong is concerned,â€ replied Forrest. â€œWe want Enterprise to transport him to a top secret facility in a nearby sector where we can be sure of his safety, and be sure that he is out of reach of these fanatics.â€

â€œWhat are the coordinates?â€ asked Captain Archer.

â€œWeâ€™ll transmit them once Soong is safely transported aboard Enterprise. Good luck, Jon.â€

Captain Archer sat back in his chair once Forrest had signed off. It seemed unbelievable to him that something like this was actually happening on Earth, and even more so, that Starfleet was actually taking it seriously enough to take precautions like this. Feeling curious, he brought up the files on Doctor Soong on his computer. Flipping through various reports and interviews, his eyes grew wide as he took in all the written information about this genius who had been lead astray and turned insane by his powerful accomplishments.

Glancing quickly at all the information, he recoiled back in shock and sat up straight against the back of his chair. It seems the hand of Fate was once more taunting him by dangling his wish in front of him like a carrot on a stick. There were unconfirmed rumors floating around the scientific community that Soong had developed cures for the initial stages of Clark's Syndrome through his previous genetic experimentations, along with various other diseases. No one could actually prove this as Starfleet had banned and destroyed all of his work before his incarceration, along with his handwritten notes that he now took to scribbling through his long hours of solitude. â€œIf knowledge of a cure does exits though, maybe thereâ€™s hope for Trip after all,â€ thought Archer. â€œLets just hope the price isnâ€™t too high.â€

\--------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to my beta Pennyforum and thank you to RigalKent who gave me some wonderful ideas for upcoming chapters.

  
Author's notes: Continued thanks to my beta Pennyforum and thank you to RigalKent who gave me some wonderful ideas for upcoming chapters.  


* * *

Chapter Sixteen

â€œIâ€™m sorry your visitâ€™s been cut short, Charlie,â€ said Archer, as he and Trip walked Charles Tucker II back towards the airlock the next morning. â€œIâ€™ve enjoyed talking to you, finding out what Trip was like as a boy.â€

â€œI havenâ€™t!â€ exclaimed Trip, feigning disgust that caused both Archer and his dad to smile. â€œIt was embarrassing â€¦â€

â€œThatâ€™s what dads are for Son,â€ chuckled Charlie as he caught a strange expression on Captain Archers face. â€œHe knows â€¦â€

â€œTell mom, Iâ€™m sorry,â€ asked Trip, as he hugged his father goodbye while Captain Archer input the controls to open the airlock.

â€œDo you want me to tell her about â€¦â€

â€œYeah, tell her Iâ€™ll speak to her in a few days and that sheâ€™s not to worry about me.â€

â€œThatâ€™ll be like asking a dog not to bark,â€ chuckled Charlie. â€œIâ€™ll see what I can do. Anyway, Iâ€™m sure sheâ€™ll be glad to know that Jonathanâ€™s still here watching over you,â€ he said, looking at Archer in a way to indicate that he was aware that Archer knew their family secret. â€œLook after him for us, Jonathan â€¦â€

â€œJust like heâ€™s my own brother â€¦â€ smiled back Captain Archer, knowing Charlie would catch on to his double-edged meaning. Trip seemed a bit surprised by this phrase, but didnâ€™t think much of it at that time.

\-----------------------------------------

â€œSo, whatâ€™s Starfleet got for us now,â€ asked Trip, as they walked back down the corridor.

â€œWeâ€™re to escort a high security prisoner to a secure location,â€ replied Captain Archer. â€œIt seems that all the recent unrest on Earth regarding alien visitors have made Starfleet uneasy about the security surrounding him.â€

â€œYeah, Dad was talking about that. Never thought I would see the day,â€ sighed Trip, as he shook his head in disbelief. â€œWhatâ€™s that got to do with the prisoner they want us to relocate, anyway? Who is he?â€

â€œDr Soong.â€

â€œThe â€¦ Dr Soong who created the augment babies? Heâ€™s a madman.â€

â€œI think the term â€˜madmanâ€™ is a little strong,â€ said Archer. â€œHe comes across as more of a genius who was sadly led astray in his quest for power.â€

â€œSounds like youâ€™re a little sympathetic towards him,â€ said Trip, looking a bit surprised.

â€œIâ€™m not condoning the horrors he committed. For that alone, I believe he is in the right place,â€ replied Archer. â€œI just think Starfleet have overreacted in dealing with him.â€

â€œHow so?â€ asked Trip

â€œI did some research on him,â€ answered Archer. â€œDid you know there are rumors floating around that heâ€™s developed all sorts of cures for some rare diseases, all of which Starfleet destroyed upon his incarceration. I just wonder whether that was the right course of action on their part.â€

â€œWell considering how he probably developed those cures through unethical genetic research, I think they made the right decision,â€ argued back Trip.

â€œThere are people like my father or â€¦ yourself who are suffering now. Isnâ€™t it unethical to hold back a cure that could help them and relieve their families and themselves from the pain their disease inflicts? Soong may have developed a cure through questionable means, but that shouldnâ€™t exclude it from being used to benefit people now.â€

â€œI donâ€™t know, Captâ€™n. Genetic engineering caused a lot of suffering and pain in the past.â€

â€œBut thatâ€™s my whole point,â€ argued Archer. â€œThe only way weâ€™re going to get beyond our dark history is by using that previous evil for the good of mankind now. If Soong has developed a cure for the early stages of Clarkeâ€™s Syndrome, would you turn it down and take the moral high ground, knowing that you could be saving yourself and your family a lot of unnecessary suffering?â€

â€œI â€¦ I donâ€™t know,â€ mused Trip, as he thought how this disease would affect them and him.

â€œSometimes you have to look at the wider picture and Iâ€™m not sure Starfleet has done that in this case,â€ said Archer softly.

After a few minutes of silence as they slowly walked down the corridor, â€œI think itâ€™s a moot point anyway,â€ said Trip. â€œHeâ€™ll be in a new secure location soon enough and I doubt Starfleet will ever reconsider releasing any of his work, even if by the remotest chance that it does exist.â€

â€œStranger things have happened, Trip,â€ thought Archer, as he began to formulate a plan.

\---------------------------------

Three hours later, Jon stood at the airlock with Malcolm and Tâ€™Pol. Soong was due to be brought on board any moment and Archer wanted to make sure he was safely secured in the Brig. It wasnâ€™t that he didnâ€™t trust his Armory Officer to do his job properly, if truth be known, he wanted to satisfy his curiosity about this madman â€¦ mad scientist â€¦ you name it â€¦ who had been foisted upon them. He needed to be sure that what he had planned was the right thing and not just an act of selfish desperation on his part to save the life of his brother.

â€œLocks engaged, airlock is sealed,â€ announced Reed with an air of professionalism, as he indicated for three armed MACOâ€™s beside him to take their positions.

As the door opened, a charismatic and self-assured grey haired man with his arms locked firmly together in vice-like handcuffs walked through the doors.

â€œJonathan Archer,â€ said Arik Soong with a smile. â€œIâ€™ve been looking forward to meeting the hero who saved the planet. You have an amazing ship, I wonder if a tour would be in order?â€

â€œWith your previous history, Iâ€™d say that prospect is highly unlikely,â€ replied Reed.

Soong threw him a questioning look. â€œLieutenant Reed â€¦?â€ he queried, a little unsure of whom he was talking to. Then in a teasing tone, â€œYouâ€™re not getting yourself enough publicity.â€

Ignoring this snide jab, Malcolm remained in a profession stance and finished the explanation for his rebuff of the tour remark for the benefit of Archer and Tâ€™Pol. â€œEspecially considering how you managed to reprogram a PADD to unlock every security door in the prison.â€

â€œAhhh yes, I was particularly proud of that,â€ replied Soong with a smirk. â€œI made it all the way to Sacaledo. On the rare occasion when Iâ€™m wrestling with a problem, I find that a vigorous escape attempt helps to clear my head. Out here on a star ship, soon to be at high warp, Iâ€™m sure Iâ€™ll have plenty of things to wrap my mind around concerning this wondrous technology,â€ he winked. â€œWho knows where Iâ€™ll end up this time?â€

â€œI can guarantee that wonâ€™t happen while Iâ€™m in charge of security,â€ answered Reed, refusing to rise to the bait.

With a smile, Soong next turned to greet Tâ€™Pol. â€œCommander Tâ€™Pol, I admire your people very much. We share a similar view of humanity.â€

â€œWhat view is that?â€ asked Tâ€™Pol.

â€œThat it could stand some improvement,â€ replied Soong with a smirk.

â€œThat is certainly true of most species, if not all,â€ answered Tâ€™Pol dryly, which caused Soong to chuckle.

Before he could come back with a humorous retort, Captain Archer interrupted. â€œIf weâ€™re finished with the introductions, we have some nice quarters waiting for you in the Brig.â€

â€œThe Brig?â€ queried Soong.

â€œJust a precaution â€¦ in case you need to clear your head,â€ smiled Archer as he turned to lead them down the corridor.

\---------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

With Soong secure in the Brig, Captain Archer received an encoded transmission from Admiral Forrest informing them of their new mission coordinates where they were to deliver Soong. â€œWe should reach our destination in about three days. Itâ€™s time I put my plan into action,â€ pondered Archer, as Enterprise slowly pulled out of space dock before warping out of the system. â€œCaptain Archer to Lieutenant Reed â€¦â€

â€œReed, Sir.â€

â€œCan you come to my ready room, Lieutenant? Iâ€™d like a breakdown of the security procedures you have in place for Soongâ€™s stay.â€

â€œOn my way, Sir.â€

\----------------------------------------------------

â€œIâ€™m sure youâ€™ll find everything in order, Sir,â€ said Malcolm, as Archer scanned down the PADD. â€œI donâ€™t think weâ€™ll have any problems concerning Dr. Soong.â€

â€œDamn,â€ thought Archer, as he perused the breakdown. â€œheâ€™s put himself in charge of guarding Soong personally in the Brig.â€ â€œI see youâ€™ve selected yourself for guard duty,â€ said Archer, handing the PADD back to Malcolm.

â€œAs head of Security, my place is personally in charge of making sure Soong stays securely locked up, especially when you take into consideration his previous escape history.â€

â€œI understand that Lieutenant, but our present coordinates will take us near the Borderland. Iâ€™d feel more comfortable with my Armory Officer on the Bridge in charge of weapons in case we meet some hostile opposition. Iâ€™m sure your staff are fully capable of guarding Soong instead,â€ said Archer, in a voice that implied that it was more of an order than a request.

â€œAs you wish, Sir,â€ replied Malcolm, a little offended that Captain Archer would question the procedures he had put into place. â€œAnything else?â€ he asked a little brusquely. â€œWhy do I even bother?â€ he thought, annoyed that Archer was forever trying to do his job for him.

â€œNo. That will be all, Lieutenant,â€ answered Archer. He could tell that Reed was annoyed but there wasnâ€™t much he could do about that. If his plan was to work, he had to get Reed out of the picture, as he would too easily suspect that something was wrong.

\--------------------------------------------

â€œArcher to Trip â€¦â€

â€œTucker â€¦â€

â€œTrip, can I see you in my quarters for a moment?â€

â€œGimme five minutes to finish up and Iâ€™ll be right there, Sir.â€

Five minutes later, Trip was pressing the comm. switch outside Captain Archerâ€™s quarters.

â€œEnter.â€

â€œYou wanted to see me, Captâ€™n?â€ asked Trip as he walked into the room.

â€œHow are you feeling? Have you seen Phlox yet?â€

â€œYou dragged me away from ma work in Engineering just to ask me that?â€ asked Trip with a smirk. He knew that it wasnâ€™t the reason but he just felt like teasing him a bit.

Archer just threw him a â€˜donâ€™t be a smart ass lookâ€™. â€œHow long ago did we perform the last drill?â€

â€œTâ€™Polâ€™s probably more up on that than me, but I think it was about two months ago,â€ replied Trip.

â€œThat long! I think itâ€™s about time we sprang another one, Commander.â€

â€œNow?â€ asked Trip in surprise. â€œWeâ€™re venturing near a dangerous area of space, carrying a high risk security prisoner to a secret destination and you want to test the crew by springing a surprise efficiency drill on them?â€

â€œSounds perfect,â€ replied Archer with a smile. â€œWeâ€™ll be able to test both the new crewmembers and ship with its new upgrades at the same time, and see how they both perform under pressure.â€

â€œHow?â€ asked Trip.

â€œYouâ€™re going to help me simulate a surprise attack on Enterprise by outside hostile forces from the Borderland, who are trying to secure our prisoner,â€ explained Archer. â€œI want you to fake the sensors to show a mock attack then replicate a fake reactor breach. Weâ€™ll be able to assess the crewâ€™s readiness for action and guarding a high risk prisoner, while under a life threatening situation.â€

â€œMakes sense,â€ said Trip. â€œSpeaking of logic, shouldnâ€™t Tâ€™Pol be here with us discussing this?â€

â€œUsually,â€ replied Archer, â€œbut since she has just taken up the position of Commander, officially, she is classed as a new officer on board and therefore must be tested alongside the other newbies on her efficiency during a crisis.â€

Trip rolled his eyes at this typical â€˜pen pusher/administratorâ€™ type of reasoning. â€œSheâ€™s gonna be pissed if she finds out. Iâ€™m warning ya now, Iâ€™m denying any part of this,â€ he said, holding up his hands as he walked towards the door. â€œHow long have I got to set it all up?â€

â€œWill three hours do you?â€

â€œSure thing. Iâ€™ll let you know when Iâ€™m ready.â€

â€œThat should give me plenty of time to put part two of my plan into action,â€ thought Archer, as Trip left.

\-------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

Just over three hours later, Trip, true to his word, pressed the comm. to Archerâ€™s quarters.

â€œTucker to Captâ€™n Archer.â€

â€œArcher.â€

â€œYouâ€™re set to go,â€ said Trip quietly, making sure that he was out of earshot of his engineering crew. â€œIn about fifteen minutes, sensors are going to show an Orion war bird homing in on an attack run. Iâ€™ve rigged the shipâ€™s stabilizers to fail as their weapons hit to make the show more convincing, so hang on to your seat.â€

â€œDonâ€™t worry about that,â€ replied Archer. â€œIâ€™m going to make myself scarce so I can observe the crewâ€™s and Tâ€™Polâ€™s reactions to this crisis. Will Malcolm suspect this is a drill if he prepares to defend Enterprise against the attack? I donâ€™t want stray torpedoes flying off into space to hit unsuspecting ships.â€

â€œNo,â€ answered Trip. â€œIâ€™ve reconfigured weapons to look and act like theyâ€™ve fired. Unless you manually check the inventory by hand, he wonâ€™t know that nothing has actually been fired. After a few convincing hits, the reactor is going to show that a breach is in progress, and Iâ€™ll order an evacuation of Engineering. Tâ€™Pol should have been clued in to the danger by then and have ordered a ship wide evacuation of other decks. Once in the escape pods, it will look and sound like theyâ€™ve been activated, but in reality they will still be locked down solid on Enterprise. After about five minutes all systems will temporarily shut down, then return online back to normality again when you can let everyone know what happened.â€

â€œGreat work, Trip,â€ said Archer. â€œSee you in about twenty five minutes for the post drill briefing.â€

â€œJust remember when you are being worn down by Tâ€™Polâ€™s wrath, Iâ€™m gonna deny all involvement,â€ said Trip with a smirk. He signed off with an amusing vision of Captain Archer in that meeting, melting in a puddle from Tâ€™Polâ€™s evil glare when she finds out about the drill and Starfleetâ€™s testing of her command ability.â€

\-----------------------------------------------

Archer picked up a small bundle from his desk, which he had prepared earlier and removed his communicator from his pocket. If his plan was to work, he couldnâ€™t be distracted by Tâ€™Pol, or the rest of the command staff, trying to contact him. He quietly slipped out of his quarters and made his way down to the Brig. â€œItâ€™s time to make a deal with the devil,â€ he thought.

\------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, all hell broke loose as the ship rocked from an unknown blast. Archer heard the voice of Tâ€™Pol over the comm. calling for everyone to report to their duty stations, before he slipped inside the Brig.

â€œYou heard the Commander,â€ he ordered the crewman inside. â€œReport to your station!â€

â€œLieutenant Reed gave me precise orders to guard the prisoner at all times, Sir,â€ replied Crewman Davies, unsure which was going to be worse, the wrath of his Captain or that of his commanding officer, Lieutenant Reed.

â€œWeâ€™re under attack; your duty is to defend Enterprise. Iâ€™ll guard Soong until Lieutenant Reed sends down reinforcements. Now crewman, thatâ€™s an order!â€

â€œYes, Sir,â€ replied Davies before racing off outside to the Armory.

Soong watched with a curious look on his face, while Archer used his command codes to deactivate the security measures and open the Brig. â€œGet dressed in this quickly and follow me,â€ he said, offering Soong an Enterprise crewmanâ€™s uniform. â€œWe havenâ€™t much time before Tâ€™Pol orders a ship wide evacuation. Do you want your freedom or not?â€ asked Archer, as Soong remained where he was.

â€œYouâ€™re giving me my freedom?â€ questioned Soong, standing up and taking the uniform from Archerâ€™s outstretched hand, as the ship rocked from another unknown blast. â€œIâ€™m finding it a bit hard to believe that the great Jonathan Archer, Starfleetâ€™s finest captain and hero of the Xindi crisis, would defy orders and help a top security prisoner escape.â€

â€œI still believe in Starfleet and what it stands for,â€ said Archer as Soong dressed, â€œbut Iâ€™m not sure they are doing the right thing regarding you and your work. Unlike Starfleet, I believe past evil should be used for the good of mankind now.â€

â€œIt sounds like you have a crisis in conflict between your duty and your personal life,â€ replied Soong, zipping up the uniform and pulling on his boots, while he tried to recall everything he had read and heard about Jonathan Archer. â€œI recall your father died from Clarkeâ€™s Disease â€¦â€

â€œA disease you developed a cure for,â€ interrupted Archer as he waved Soong over to the door, before carefully looking out to see if there was anyone in the vicinity. An alarm sounded in the distance to indicate that Engineering was being evacuated, â€œWe havenâ€™t got much time,â€ said Archer guiding Soong along the corridor towards the turbolift. â€œThe shuttle bay and our escape route are two decks down.â€

â€œHmmm... why would you have a crisis regarding a cure for this disease if your father died from it over ten years previously?â€ mused Soong as the lift descended.

â€œWho said I was having a crisis?â€ lied Archer as they arrived at their destination. He guided Soong into the shuttle bay and towards the Suliban cell ship, on which he had previously prepared pre-flight checks. Soongâ€™s eyes lit up at the sight of it. â€œSo the rumors were true.â€

â€œClimb in while I override launch control. Donâ€™t make yourself too comfortable, itâ€™s staying with me.â€

â€œI wonder how many other rumors are true as well with regards to Jonathan Archer,â€ thought Soong, â€œor â€¦ maybe even â€¦Henry Archer â€¦â€

Archer jumped down the stairs three at a time. Tâ€™Pol had just issued a ship wide evacuation. He had minutes to clock the Suliban ship before the shuttle bay began to fill up with personnel preparing to board the shuttles.

â€œStop!â€ shouted the sudden voice of Malcolm Reed, causing Archer to turn his head round in surprise. â€œI didnâ€™t put in my report that Iâ€™d rigged the launch controls to signal my display if they were activated without my authorization. Call me paranoid, but I like to have a few surprises up my sleeve.â€ When he realized who it was, he lowered the aim of his phaser. â€œWhy, Sir? Why are you doing this? What about your duty to Starfleet?â€

â€œI havenâ€™t forgotten it, Malcolm, but my duty towards my family comes first â€¦â€ â€œYouâ€™re not the only one who has a surprise up his sleeve,â€ thought Archer, realizing that Reedâ€™s concentration had dropped as he tried to understand why Archer would betray Starfleet. Pulling out a phaser, which he had hidden in the top half of his uniform, he fired, stunning Reed to the floor.

â€œThereâ€™s no turning back now,â€ he thought as he jumped into the ship, closed the door and activated the cloak.

\---------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen

â€œI donâ€™t understand why the Captâ€™n would help Soong escape?â€ said Trip. He, along with the other command staff, was gathered around the meeting room table discussing their next course of action. It was four hours after the â€˜drillâ€™ and the captain was still missing, along with the Suliban ship and Soong. Tâ€™Pol had already advised them that she had informed Admiral Forrest of what had happened and that she was waiting for his response.

â€œDid he give you any indication of what his intentions were regarding Soong?â€ asked Tâ€™Pol, surprised herself at Captain Archerâ€™s actions. â€œDid he ever appear sympathetic towards his cause?â€

â€œHe sounded a little sympathetic saying that he didnâ€™t think Starfleet were handling the â€˜Soong situationâ€™ correctly, in the way they were isolating him and destroying all his previous work and notes. But I hardly think it was enough to tip him over the balance and throw away his career like this. That isnâ€™t the Jonathan Archer I know, he wouldnâ€™t do that. This ship meant everything to him, it was his whole life. He wouldnâ€™t jeopardize it so easily. Soong must have something on him to make him do this.â€

â€œHe didnâ€™t look or act like he was doing this against his will,â€ said Reed. â€œBefore he shot me, I asked him why he was going against his duty and defying Starfleetâ€™s orders. He said his duty towards his family came first.â€

â€œI donâ€™t understand. What do ya mean duty towards his family? Heâ€™s only got his ma and she has no connections to Soong whatsoever. It makes no damn sense.â€

Reed shook his head at Tripâ€™s response. He was just as mystified as the rest of them.

â€œCaptain Archer has often referred to this ship and crew as his â€˜familyâ€™,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œIt would seem logical that the statement was in reference to that, although I am unsure as to how Soong fits into this connection. Until Captain Archer returns and explains his actions, we can only guess his reasoning behind this.â€

â€œWhatâ€™s Starfleetâ€™s response?â€ asked Trip.

â€œTo say they were not happy would be an understatement,â€ answered Tâ€™Pol. â€œThey have convened an emergency meeting and I am awaiting their response. Until then, we will wait at these coordinates for Captain Archer to return.â€

â€œIf he returns,â€ muttered Reed quietly.

â€œCaptain Archer has never been one to run away from his responsibilities or his actions. I have no doubt he will return and deal with the consequences. Commander Tucker have you reversed your â€˜modificationsâ€™?â€

â€œYes, Mal and I have just finished up in the Armory.â€

â€œThen I suggest you all get some rest until we hear from Captain Archer or Starfleet,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, aiming the statement more at Trip than anyone else. Dismissed.â€

\--------------------------------------------

On the Suliban ship

â€œWeâ€™ve got about another 3 hours before we reach the Ontoowar System,â€ said Archer, as he navigated the ship. â€œThe Vulcan database indicated a popular trading outpost there where you can trade yourself a passage to where ever it is you want to go.â€

â€œThat might be a problem,â€ replied Soong. â€œStarfleet didnâ€™t exactly let me bring on board any possessions.â€

â€œThereâ€™s a canister of platinum and gold pressed ore behind you, which we had left over the last time Trip stripped some down for barter. You can use that.â€

â€œSo whatâ€™s the price for all this?â€ asked Soong.

â€œPrice?â€

â€œWhat do you want in return for aiding my escape and granting me the freedom Iâ€™ve desired for so long? I surmised that you were suffering from a conflict and that â€˜conflictâ€™ is connected with the disease your father died from. Am I correct in that assumption?â€

â€œYou may be,â€ answered Archer, trying to stay vague and not give away too many details.

â€œI may not have had much of a life whilst being held under lock and key these past few years, but it hasnâ€™t stopped me from keeping my eyes and ears to the ground. I find the gossip and rumors that stem from those, often hold more truth than any historical facts you might find in databases or books.

â€œReally?â€ answered Archer, half interested in what Soong was saying.

â€œYes. You see, information in books and databases would tell me that you were an only child. As such, my assumption about your conflict and your fatherâ€™s disease wouldnâ€™t really hold much weight. Unless you were suffering from Clarkeâ€™s syndrome yourself that is, but thatâ€™s not the case.â€

â€œAre you sure about that?â€ asked Archer.

â€œAs I said Captain, I use my eyes and ears. I would know. So Iâ€™ll have to refer back to the â€˜gossip and rumorsâ€™ connected with yourself â€¦ or your father,â€ said Soong with a smirk. â€œI seem to recall one particular rumor floating around about your father and a â€˜lady friendâ€™. So my assumption would be true if you were concerned about a â€¦ younger half-sibling.â€

Archer didnâ€™t confirm or deny this. He just focused instead on navigating the pod.

â€œDonâ€™t worry Captain. After your sacrifice I wonâ€™t tell anyone and Iâ€™ll give you any â€˜cureâ€™ you need to keep your family members healthy. I wonâ€™t have much use for them where Iâ€™m going.â€

â€œCareer change in mind?â€ asked Captain Archer.

â€œLetâ€™s just say Iâ€™m interested in switching my goals more in the way of cybernetics than genetics. Itâ€™s where the future lies.â€

\---------------------------------------------

On Enterprise

Trip was back resting in his quarters trying to make some sense out of all this. â€œWhat did he mean that his duty to his family was more important?â€ he thought. Suddenly a light bulb seemed to click overhead as titbits of conversation slowly drifted back into his mind.

â€œLook after him for us, Jonathan â€¦â€

â€œJust like heâ€™s my own brother â€¦â€

â€œDid you know there are rumors floating around that heâ€™s developed all sorts of cures for some rare diseases â€¦â€

â€œClarkâ€™s syndrome is genetic â€¦â€

â€œMy father died from Clarkâ€™s syndrome when I was about fourteen â€¦â€

â€œSheâ€™d met someone while she was in San Francisco. He was a married man who was working at the Warp 5 complex.â€

â€œSon of a bitch â€¦â€

\----------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty

Trip was sitting quietly in the mess hall later on that evening sipping some coffee and glancing at a PADD, while contemplating everything that had happened. â€œCould it be true, is it possible that heâ€™s my half brother? Does he know? Is that what he meant when he made that reply to ma dad?â€

â€œYou are up late, Commander. I thought I ordered you to get some rest?â€ said Tâ€™Pol as she entered the room and walked to the dispenser to get a drink. â€œTea â€¦ Mint.â€

â€œI am resting,â€ replied Trip with a smile, as he waved his PADD and indicated for her to come and sit down next to her. â€œLatest horror novel by J.Dean. Heâ€™s the master when it comes to writing horror fiction. Dad gave it to me before he left.â€

Tâ€™Pol threw the PADD a casual glance that indicated that she wasnâ€™t impressed with his choice of reading material. â€œIâ€™m glad to see that you are still on good terms with your family after your fatherâ€™s recent revelations.â€

â€œLifeâ€™s too short, Tâ€™Pol,â€ answered Trip with a smirk. â€œHeâ€™s still my father in every sense of the word. I couldnâ€™t ask for anyone better.â€ Then after a pause, â€œHave you heard any news from Admiral Forrest or Captain Archer?â€

â€œWe are to wait here for Captain Archerâ€™s return when he is to be arrested and brought back to Earth for court-martialling and dishonorable discharge,â€ said Tâ€™Pol sadly. Over the years she had grown to trust and respect Captain Archer for the tough decisions heâ€™d continually faced and made, and the hard work he had put into establishing new allies and contacts for Earth. She couldnâ€™t believe how he could have tossed this aside so easily and returned to his rash and reckless attitude, which in her opinion plagued him when she first came onboard.

â€œDamn, this is all my fault,â€ replied Trip.

â€œI fail to see how Captain Archerâ€™s poor judgment--â€

â€œPoor judgment! He has a point, you know. Starfleet canâ€™t sanction and destroy work that could be used for good now.â€

â€œIt was developed through unethical genetic research.â€

â€œI know,â€ argued back Trip, â€œbut with the Vulcans as our allies, Iâ€™m sure sanctions could be put into place to stop that from ever happening again. Weâ€™re not that rough, naÃ¯ve, wet behind-the-ears species anymore, Tâ€™Pol. Weâ€™ve proven that we can be out here amongst the unknown. Maybe itâ€™s time we did that back home on Earth with Soongâ€™s research.â€

Tâ€™Polâ€™s silence made Trip think that heâ€™d actually won this session for once, but her next reply made him roll his eyes and smile in defeat. â€œOh well, nearly â€¦â€

â€œAs I was saying before being â€¦ interrupted, I fail to see how Captain Archerâ€™s poor judgment is your fault.â€

â€œWhen he told Mal that his duty to his family came first, you thought he was referring to this ship and crew.â€

â€œThat is correct,â€ answered Tâ€™Pol.

â€œWhat if he was being more specific and referring to me instead?â€ asked Trip.

â€œWhy would you think he was referring more to you?â€

â€œDo you remember when I told you that ma real dad before he died, worked in Starfleet and that my mom met him whilst she was working at the Warp 5 project?â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded to indicate that she remembered their conversation from not long ago.

â€œHow rare is Clarkeâ€™s Syndrome?â€ asked Trip.

â€œDespite there being a few thousand cases on Earth, it is still considered to be quite a rare disease,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol, curious as to why Trip would bring this up.

â€œCaptain Archerâ€™s daddy died from Clarkeâ€™s Syndrome. He worked at the Warp 5 project and knew ma mom â€¦ What are the chances of two people working for Starfleet at the Warp 5 project who both suffer from Clarkeâ€™s Syndrome?â€

â€œThe chances of that happening would be too low to calculate,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol, raising her eyebrow to indicate that she had caught on to what Trip was insinuating.

The sound of the comm. interrupted any further conversation. â€œReed to Commander Tâ€™Pol â€¦â€

â€œTâ€™Pol â€¦â€

â€œSensors show a Suliban ship has decloaked and is approaching Enterpriseâ€™s shuttle bay. Hoshi has confirmed that the biosign onboard belongs to Captain Archer.â€

â€œWeâ€™re on our way,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol, before she signed off and walked out of the messhall with Trip, both dreading their next course of action.

\----------------------------------------------

Trip and Tâ€™Pol both walked into the shuttle bay with Lieutenant Reed as the Suliban ship finished itâ€™s docking procedures. Two armed security guards were also standing behind them waiting to place Captain Archer under arrest and escort him to the Brig.

Captain Archer opened the hatch and climbed out of the pod. He wasnâ€™t surprised at the reception awaiting him; heâ€™d more or less expected it with his recent actions. He held both of his arms out, â€œTâ€™Pol â€¦ is it going to be the Brig or house arrest in my quarters?â€ he asked, trying to lighten the tense and heavy atmosphere.

â€œLieutenant Reed is to escort you to the Brig where you will be held until we return to Earth for your court-martial,â€ she replied, as Lieutenant Reed came forward with a solemn look on his face and clasped Archerâ€™s hands in handcuffs.

â€œIs that really necessary?â€ asked Trip â€œIâ€™m sorry, Captain,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol, aiming her response also at Commander Tucker to reassure him that this wasnâ€™t what she wanted but she had no choice in the matter. â€œStarfleetâ€™s orders were very precise.â€

â€œI understand, Trip â€¦ Tâ€™Pol â€¦ I went into this with my eyes open and aware of the consequences.â€ Turning to Trip, he smiled and spoke softly. â€œTrip, thereâ€™s a data chip in my top pocket. Would you take it out please and take it to Phlox? Heâ€™ll find some information there, which I think both of you will find useful and interesting.â€

â€œCaptâ€™n â€¦ I--â€

â€œIâ€™d do the same thing again if I had the choice. Donâ€™t blame yourself.â€

â€œCaptain â€¦ if youâ€™d follow me,â€ interrupted Reed, as Trip removed the data chip and moved back.

â€œLead the way, Mr. Reed.â€

\--------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty One

Trip was sitting on the bio bed while Doctor Phlox examined the information stored on the data chip.

â€œRemarkable!â€

â€œWhatâ€™s remarkable?â€ asked Trip at Phloxâ€™s sudden exclamation.

â€œI heard rumors that Soong had developed some kind of cure for the initial stages, but I never quite believed it till now. Along with curing sufferers within the early stages of the disease, this could advance medical research for the latter stages by decades. Maybe even wiping out the disease within the next few years completely. Did Captain Archer say where he dropped Soong off?â€

â€œNo â€¦ why?â€

â€œIâ€™d be interested in finding out if the rumors were true about other research heâ€™s conducted.â€

â€œHe said something about Soong moving into another line of work that didnâ€™t involve messy human emotions or misplaced morals. Not sure what he meant by that,â€ replied Trip.

â€œPity â€¦ although I hardly doubt Starfleet would have let me look at it anyway,â€ mulled Phlox. â€œYouâ€™ll be pleased to know that with this information I should be able to develop a cure. Youâ€™ll need to spend some time within the regeneration scanner and take a course of injections over the next few months before you are fully recovered.â€

â€œGreat,â€ mused Trip.

â€œI thought you would have been more pleased at that news.â€

â€œI am,â€ answered Trip.

â€œBut,â€ urged Phlox, pressing the issue further.

â€œI just wish it wasnâ€™t at quite such a high price,â€ replied Trip.

â€œArrghhh â€¦ Captain Archer and the situation he now finds himself in,â€ said Phlox. â€œIâ€™m not sure he would say the same about the price being too high and I have to admit, I do commend and understand his reasoning for putting his family first. I believe that is the correct term of phrase, which Captain Archer has often referred to in regards to this ship and crew,â€ replied Phlox to Tripâ€™s questioning gaze.

Trip just replied with a look to indicate that he knew that Phlox knew the real meaning of the term and that it didnâ€™t have anything to do with the crew or the ship.

â€œHave you seen Captain Archer yet since his incarceration?â€ asked Phlox.

â€œNo. I donâ€™t think heâ€™s allowed visitors,â€ answered Trip.

â€œIâ€™m sure Commander Tâ€™Pol will make an exception for family members,â€ replied Phlox with a smile. â€œWhy donâ€™t you ask her?â€

â€œSure, why not," replied Trip. â€œMight as well make the most of it while Iâ€™ve got the chance.â€

â€œCommander â€¦â€ called Phlox as Trip headed towards the door. â€œI wouldnâ€™t worry too much about Captain Archer. He has gotten himself out of situations far worse than this in the past.â€

â€œThis isnâ€™t the same as his previous scrapes with the Klingons or Suliban, Phlox. Heâ€™s facing a court-martial and dishonorable discharge from Starfleet,â€ replied Trip. â€œIt canâ€™t get any worse than this.â€

â€œLiving on Earth these past few years, I learnt as you Humans would say, that fate is quite adept at throwing a few curved balls, Commander. Call it instinct or intuition, but I donâ€™t think this particular ball game is over just yet.â€

\------------------------------------------------

Tâ€™Pol was in Captain Archerâ€™s ready room when Trip buzzed the comm. button and walked into the room.

â€œSorry â€¦ Iâ€™m not disturbing you am I?â€ he asked, as Tâ€™Pol turned back around from the comm. screen to face him.

â€œNo Commander, I was just finished.â€

â€œStarfleet again?â€ enquired Trip.

â€œNo â€¦ it was a personal call to an acquaintance within the Vulcan Embassy on Earth.â€

â€œOhhh!â€ replied Trip, unsure as to whether he had intruded upon something that might jeopardize the direction he hoped his relationship with Tâ€™Pol was heading.

â€œIâ€™m hoping he will be able to aid me help Captain Archer with his current situation.â€

â€œStarfleet have there own Jag Officers, Tâ€™Pol. Iâ€™m not sure how a Vulcan one is gonna help.â€

â€œI never said he was a Jag Officer, Commander,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol coyly before sitting down with a look that said she was going to say no more on the subject. â€œHow may I help you, Commander?â€

â€œI wanna see the Captâ€™n.â€

â€œIâ€™m sorry Commander, but Starfleetâ€™s orders were precise in that no visitors are allowed.â€

â€œI just thought since heâ€™s my bro â€¦. since heâ€™s family â€¦ that you could let that order slip this time,â€ asked Trip quietly, pleading with his eyes. â€œHe risked his career for me, Tâ€™Pol, to give me another chance at life. I just wanted to say thanks for everything before we get to Earth, â€˜cos I donâ€™t think Iâ€™ll get another opportunity once the court proceedings start.â€

â€œTen minutes, Commander,â€ answered Tâ€™Pol. â€œIâ€™ll advise Lieutenant Reed that itâ€™s time for an unofficial break.â€

â€œThanks, Tâ€™Pol,â€ smiled Trip, as he turned around to leave.

â€œDonâ€™t make me regret my decision, Commander.â€

â€œI wonâ€™t, Tâ€™Pol. I promise. No tricks.â€

\----------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Two

Two days later Enterprise finally pulled into Earthâ€™s Solar System. Trip was once again in the Brig talking to Captain Archer while Lieutenant Reed took, what was now becoming, his regular â€˜unofficialâ€™ break.

â€œDoes the crew know yet?â€ asked Archer.

â€œThey probably knew within the first ten minutes of Malcolm escorting you to the brig,â€ smiled Trip.

â€œTen minutes!â€ exclaimed Archer.

â€œYeah, youâ€™re right. Iâ€™m probably underestimating the shipâ€™s grapevine. Itâ€™s probably more like two minutes,â€ he laughed.

â€œHow are they taking things?â€

â€œThe atmosphere on board is a bit subdued at the moment,â€ replied Trip. â€œTheyâ€™re concerned about their Captain. They donâ€™t know all the details since Starfleet has classified the majority of it in regards to Soongâ€™s research. They just know that you helped him escape and that youâ€™re being brought up on charges because of it. Despite that though, everyone is very much on your side and hoping youâ€™ll get off.â€

â€œReally!â€

â€œYeah, you wouldnâ€™t believe the numerous requests Tâ€™Pol and I have had from personnel asking to speak up for you as character witnesses.â€

â€œThatâ€™s good to know even though it wonâ€™t do any good at all.â€

â€œYou donâ€™t know that â€¦â€

â€œTrip, I disobeyed orders and helped a high security prisoner escape, purely for selfish reasons. They are going to put me away, probably in Soongâ€™s old cell, for a long time. Accept it.â€

â€œI canâ€™t do that.â€

â€œTrip--â€

â€œNo â€¦ I was finally starting to accept the finality my illness would have on me, but you changed all that and gave me a new lease of life. Something will come up to help you as well.â€

â€œLike what.

â€œTâ€™Pol said she might know someone who could help you.â€

â€œAnd you believed her!â€ exclaimed Archer.

â€œYes!â€

â€œTrip, she was giving you a snow job to make you feel better.â€

â€œNo, she wouldnâ€™t do that to me. Trust me, she was telling the truth.â€

â€œHmmmâ€¦ do I hear a little something else in there â€¦ something to do with how you feel towards her â€¦â€ smirked Archer with a teasing tone to his voice.

â€œDo you want me to contact your mom,â€ asked Trip, turning round as he tried to steer the conversation away from Tâ€™Pol, while also avoiding looking at Captain Archer. Archer knew him to damn well and would know that he was lying.

â€œHmmmâ€¦ changing the subject â€¦ blushing â€¦ I think Iâ€™ve hit a raw nerve.â€

â€œNo, I--â€

â€œCaptain â€¦ Commander,â€ interrupted Tâ€™Pol; as she walked into the Brig, causing the blush to creep up Tripâ€™s face even more, which caused Archer to chuckle louder.

â€œWe have just received another communication from Starfleet,â€ said Tâ€™Pol looking at Captain Archer, wondering why her sudden appearance would be considered humorous.

â€œLet me guess. Starfleet are pulling out all the stops and sending a high security shuttle to escort me back to my new home,â€ said Archer.

â€œNo. Admiral Forrest would like me to escort you to the ready room for a meeting,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol, much to Trip and Archerâ€™s surprise.

â€œA meeting!â€ exclaimed Trip. â€œDid he say what about?â€

â€œNo,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol.

â€œIt could be that â€˜somethingâ€™ I was talking about,â€ said Trip, a little too hopefully.

â€œMore like the decisionâ€™s already been made and heâ€™s just trying to be gentle with me,â€ replied Archer.

â€œMaybe we should all adjourn to the ready room and find out, instead of making endless speculations and wild guesses,â€ said Tâ€™Pol dryly, before walking up to the Brig to open the door.

â€œYou heard the lady,â€ said Archer stepping though. â€œLetâ€™s not keep the man waiting.â€

â€œYeah,â€ said Trip, trying to ease his fear with a bit of lighthearted ribbing. â€œThat would really piss him off and youâ€™re in enough trouble as it is.â€

\--------------------------------------

In the Ready Room

â€œYouâ€™ve really screwed up big this time, Jon,â€ said Admiral Forrest.

â€œIâ€™m sorry Iâ€™ve put you in this difficult situation--â€

â€œCalling the position I find myself in now â€˜a difficult situationâ€™ would be an understatement at this present time.â€

â€œIf it makes it any easier, Iâ€™m willing to hand in my resignation and accept any punishment that Starfleet feels is warranted.â€

â€œIf it was only that simple,â€ sighed Admiral Forrest, as Archer, Trip and Tâ€™Pol all looked on with confused looks on their faces. â€œThis has turned into a bigger mess than we anticipated,â€ explained Forrest.

â€œHow so?â€ asked Archer.

â€œThe Soong situation, in regards to his â€˜research and curesâ€™, has somehow been leaked to the general public.â€

â€œLeaked?â€ asked Archer. â€œWhen? How?â€

â€œWeâ€™re not sure how it happened or when. Security tracked a lead back to the Vulcan Embassy, but that was obviously an error,â€ said Forrest, causing Tripâ€™s eyebrows to rise slightly as he looked across at Tâ€™Pol, who remained as stony faced as ever. â€œWe have determined that it came from an exterior source to Starfleet and Enterprise, but all leads have reached a dead end at the moment, despite some very dubious evidence that suggested otherwise.â€

â€œDubious evidence?â€ asked Archer, slightly confused.

â€œYes â€¦ Weâ€™re not sure how or why, but the leaked data in regards to Soongâ€™s research and cures were somehow delivered into the hands of Mr. and Mrs. Tucker who are now at the forefront of a very public campaign to have you pardoned and reinstated.â€

â€œMr. and Mrs. Tucker!â€ â€œMy mom and dad!â€ exclaimed Archer and Trip at the same time.

â€œIt seems Captain Archer, you have further reinforced your â€˜heroâ€™ status within the publicâ€™s eye by highlighting the injustice of Starfleet destroying Soongâ€™s work and his development of cures for numerous diseases, which could have benefited a lot of people in the past, present and future. Due to Mr. & Mrs. Tuckerâ€™s â€¦ involvement, there is a public outcry against us bringing charges against you and placing you under house arrest. You can now see the difficult situation weâ€™re left with â€“ we punish you and we lose face with the public, whose support we depend upon to further our mission of exploration.â€

â€œI donâ€™t know what to say, Admiral,â€ replied Jon, as he and Trip sheepishly tried to hide the smiles that threatened to creep up their faces.

â€œYes, I can see that by how much youâ€™re all relishing the discomfort Starfleet now finds itself in.â€

â€œWhatâ€™s been the response from Soval?â€ asked Archer.

â€œSurprisingly quiet,â€ replied Forrest. â€œI half expected him to be at the forefront of your court-martial but heâ€™s stayed in the background and not said a word.â€

â€œSo what happens now, Admiral?â€ asked Captain Archer, surprised also.

â€œWell it looks like weâ€™ll have to concede this time and play ignorance to the whole situation of misleading the public in regards to Soongâ€™s work. Donâ€™t think youâ€™ve got away with it though,â€ said Forrest to Archerâ€™s relieved face. â€œI wouldnâ€™t expect any promotion in the near future, and if you think the Vulcans were watching you before, youâ€™ve not seen anything yet now Iâ€™m on your back.â€

â€œI donâ€™t know whether to be relieved at that or scared,â€ said Archer as he signed off the comm. and turned round into a huge bear hug from Trip.

â€œTold ya to trust and have faith in Tâ€™Pol,â€ smiled Trip.

â€œI donâ€™t know what you mean, Commander,â€ answered Tâ€™Pol dryly, before turning round to exit the room. â€œCaptain, if you donâ€™t mind, I will inform the rest of the crew.â€

\--------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

Enterprise was in orbit around Earth while the crew took some shore leave.

â€œHowâ€™s it going?â€ asked Archer, as Trip walked into his ready room.

â€œIf ya mean the treatment, itâ€™s a bit exhausting being in the scanner for long periods of time and those injections keep making me feel a bit sick, but at least Iâ€™m beginning to feel my old self again,â€ smiled Trip, sitting down in his usual chair.

â€œThatâ€™s good to hear,â€ replied Archer. â€œHere Iâ€™ve got something for you. I was going to give it to you a few weeks ago, but things came up,â€ said Archer, taking a small notepad out of his desk and passing it over.

â€œYour Dad's diary â€¦ are ya sure?â€

â€œHe would have wanted you to have it, seeing as you are a similar engineering geek.â€

â€œThanks,â€ said Trip quietly, slightly overcome at this kind gesture.

Then after a few minutes, â€œAre ya coming with me to Momâ€™s and Dadâ€™s barbeque? Theyâ€™re throwing it in your honor to say thanks for everything that youâ€™ve done.â€

â€œFrom the way your dad described them last time, I wouldnâ€™t miss those Tucker fried ribs for the world,â€ answered Archer. â€œI just have to make a small diversion first, then Iâ€™ll join you all.â€

â€œDiversion?â€ enquired Trip.

â€œI promised myself the next time I was back on Earth that I would go and visit Dadâ€™s grave and show him all the rock samples Iâ€™ve collected from the numerous worlds we visited. It was always his dream to get out and explore the unknown. Maybe this will make him feel part of all weâ€™ve achieved through his work.â€

â€œI think heâ€™d love that,â€ said Trip softly. â€œDo you mind if I come with ya?â€

â€œWouldnâ€™t have it any other way,â€ smiled Archer. â€œTwo brothers side by side carrying out his dream, Dad wouldnâ€™t have it any other way.â€

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
